Still the one
by Hermione's conscience
Summary: When a marriage law is passed,there is nothing that anyone can do to stop it,what makes it worse,is the fact that it's an arranged marriage law,& two of the people affected by this crime against wizards,are Draco and Hermione.Draco is a veela & it seems that half of him wants this marriage,Who knows about the other.But does Hermione? Or is she going to live a heartbreaking lie?
1. What in the hell?

**chapter 1: WHAT in the hell?**

Hermione sighed contently, for once in her hectic, eventful life, all was calm. She was in a compartment with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Seamus and Neville, it was a bit crowded, however, Hermione jean granger couldn't care less. Everything was so calm and peaceful, nobody was talking, and it was a comfortable silence. Ron was sitting next to Hermione, with one arm around her and the other holding a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, Ginny was also in the same circumstance, however harry held a liquorice wand, and if you didn't know already, they were on the Hogwarts express, it was a law passed(much to Hermione's delight), that every wizard was to repeat the year due to the simple fact, and I quote from professor McGonagall that everything the young witches and wizards were taught during the time the golden trio was away was " COMPLETE AND UTTER BLOODY RUBISH",Hermione smiled inwardly, the thought of McGonagall using the words bloody and rubbish in the same sentence was hilarious, just then an announcement drifted into each compartment, "The Hogwarts express will be arriving shortly at Hogwarts, in approximately 20 minutes, all prefects are required to meet at the Hogwarts prefects compartment, the head boy and head girl, Hermione granger and Draco Malfoy are also required to meet at the prefects compartment aswell,you will be given instructions pertaining to the first years, the first years may be fairly large as they are combined with the new and old ones, that is all,gooday." Ron groaned and stood up and helped Hermione to my feet, "This is bloody annoying!" Ron exclaimed animatedly, then another announcement came along, "Harry Potter must also report to the prefects compartment, that is all", Luna, Seamus, Ginny and Neville got up and decided it was the right time to return to their original apartment, Harry, Hermione and Ron figured that since they might be kept in the prefects apartment for quite some time, they should slip into their wizard robes, when that was done the moved swiftly towards the prefects apartment.

WITH DRACO

"No Blaise, you're too cute"

"I swear to merlin pansy you are-"

"Oh come now, I sure it's yo- ''

"YEAH YEAH, WE GET THE PICTURE! YOU TWO ARE EXTREMELY ADORABLE!" Draco said, hastily pulling on his robes so he could rush to the prefect's compartment and avoid the two love bird's mushy couple stories. He was halfway down the corridor when he saw the golden trio, entering the compartment 10 meters from where he stood. When he finally entered the compartment, he saw the other students conversing happily until their judging eyes met his pale skin. The room went silent, pansy was not yet here and he wasn't entirely fond of the people before him, he took a seat in the corner of the large apartment and waited for Hermione to read the rules that the prefects needed to follow…

10 minutes later…..

"- and Malfoy and I will have to lead the first years up to the different dormitories, urm, Yeah,I think that's about it…" Hermione said scanning the parchment one more time. _'Merlin help me, another year with mudblood, potty and weasel, how exciting…' _Draco thought as the train came to a halt.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The sorting hat gave its annual song, the sorting continued as normal, to Draco it was exceptionally boring but on the opposite side of the great hall Hermione was drinking in every word contently. Dumbledore finally stood up as McGonagall removed the sorting stool, "Firstly I want to say, welcome back to those who have walked these grounds before, and welcome to those who are here for the first time, I know many of you think it's odd that a dead headmaster stands before you, but rest assured, I am no longer dead, and before I starve YOU to death, let me quickly say, LET THE FEAST BEGIN!".The students cheered gratefully as their plates began to fill with the most delicious foods you could possibly imagine and then the youngsters gobbled it. The first years were very excited; mind a few of them who had been there and done that, but they were as equally giddy, but had experienced just a few more cruel and vile circumstances. Once dessert came, the learners were practically jumping in their seats mind few rich purebloods from each house. The house elves had really outdone themselves. The previous year had been terrible, most of the elves were fired and couldn't find any work anywhere else because who would employ a couple of freed house elves? When Dumbledore returned and re employed them, they literally fell at his feet crying tears of joy and they were so willing to outdo themselves this year. Dessert comprised of various flavored ice-creams, treacle tart, mince pie, fruit mince pie, trifle, strawberries along with various other fruit and berries, cream, crembrule's, milk tarts, apple pies, chocolate cakes, cupcakes, fudges and mouse's were just some of the things neatly arrayed on the tables before the young witches. Draco's eyes wandered all around the great hall. He couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed that many of the students were no longer there. Many of the students had large, dark circles beneath their eyes, he knew why, he had seen many students die and he had also remembered seeing their families die as well. He could do nothing, he knew he was helpless during the war but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was his entire fault.

'_if only you stood up to your father, if only you made them realize you wanted no part of it, if only… how different everything would have been Draco, you wouldn't be hated by everyone…no, you would, even without being a death eater you would have still been a snooty, spoiled, rich boy… shut up Draco, no you shut up! Merlin you're actually talking to yourself!'_

Draco frowned at his thoughts, absentmindedly his eyes drifted over to Luna who immediately reminded him of Olivander. He shuddered and his eyes involuntarily shut. He remembered the drawn out screams from the cellar bellow the dining room, he remembered the old man who had made his wand …

"_No! No! I beg you, I beg you…"_

"_You lied to lord Voldermort, Olivander!"_

"_I did not…I swear I did not…"_

"_You sought to help Potter, to help him escape me!"_

"_I swear I did not… I believed a different wand would work…"_

"_Explain, then, what happened. Lucius's wand is destroyed!"_

"_I cannot understand…the connection…exists only…between your two wands…"_

"_Lies!"_

"_Please…I beg you…" _

And then the crucio curse was yelled again… and again and again…

After that you-know-who seemed to be only obsessed with finding a particular wand and he was left to torture whoever the dark lord asked him to, Draco hated it really, it was terrifying, the dark lord only tortured people himself if he was really infuriated, like the time the golden trio had escaped Malfoy manor… Draco's eyes glided towards Hermione…

"_I'm going to ask you again, where did you get this sword? Where?!"_

"_We found it-we found it-PLEASE!"_

_Bellatrix began to slice and stab every bit of flesh visible on granger…_

"_You're lying; filthy mudblood and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth!_ Tell the truth!"

"_CRUCIO!"_

An agonizing scream

"CRUCIO!"

A drawn out scream with no answers willing to be spilt,

All Draco could do was stand and stare in horror, never in his life had he ever seen Hermione Granger more vulnerable, maybe he had imagined himself torturing Hermione with that curse but he never actually intended on doing it, she looked utterly finished but beneath her dying exterior, she was hiding something that he knew she would never tell anyone if it meant saving millions, typical Granger, typical Gryffindor, too noble to endanger another's life, I was pathetic really, especially when weasel was so ready to be tortured… for a mudblood. As he looked at her, he noticed a thin line. He realized it was the one aunt Bella had made whilst trying to get them to drop their wands. Quizzically Draco tilted his head, if he could see the scar from here, which meant it would be fairly large up close, he winced,_ 'ouch, wait a second, I've that was made with a knife, the scar should be reversible!'_

once every last bit of the dessert was consumed, Dumbledore spoke, "In the past year many things have happened, our dear friend tom, Voldermort to you was finally defeated many of our by harry potter- '', a roar came from the students, " along with Ron Weasley-''another slightly lower roar, "and Hermione Granger," which resulted in the loudest uproar ever, sure Hermione was sometimes snooty, but in actuality, she had loads of friends, plus, many had heard about her adventure, her torture, her will power and her daring nerves and she officially proved that girls can be better than boys, it was her that resulted in all those shy girls to come out of hiding and fight in the war. and her newly formed curves did help a lot with the boys-even Draco caught himself staring, "Hermione granger is now along with Mr. potter and Weasley part of Merlin's first class," more shouts of happiness. "the wizard world is going through changes, and I am confident that with your help we will manage to save and rebuild our world, each and every one of you has played your part in the war, and I cannot express how proud I am of each one of you, as we look forward to another year, I hope you become accustomed you the changes which I promise is only for the better, now I'm sure each of you are exhausted, so now you may retreat to those lovely warm beds of yours, first years all follow professor Flitwick and Trelawney." Hermione gave Dumbledore a double take, had she heard correctly? Her first job as head girl was being hoarded by teachers, wasn't_ she_ supposed to lead the first years? '_Oh you're being paranoid Hermione._' she looked at Draco who was staring at her neck… "Oh yes, I almost forgot, sixth, and seventh year students please remain behind, to everyone else, good evening,"said Dumbledore, Hermione was so confused…

The great hall was now cleared of lower years and now, the remaining students looked intently at Dumbledore, who nodded shakily in Snapes direction, '_why's he so nervous?'_ Draco wondered staring at the man he thaught dead, Dumbledore had a slightly scared, doubtful look on his face, he was wringing his hand for about a minute, but then he just stopped, slowly lowered his hand, his face became calm, then he inhaled and exhaled soothingly. "As you may know, witches and wizards have been around for a rather long time, and due to recent events 60 percent of the population has dropped…our minister Kingsley Shacklebolt believes that in the next 6 decades… witches and wizards will without a doubt, become extinct. I honestly don't believe that this is the best option as many of you are still undergoing the trauma of the war and aren't ready to settle down… however in the light of the current situation…but… a law has been passed that each female, ages 17 thru 35 will be partnered accordingly to a specially picked wizard, and before the given deadline, every couple must no longer…quarrel… and a child must be conceived to preserve the wizarding bloodline, the second reason is to unite feuding houses, it has been going on long enough, tomorrow a test will proceed and you will have no choice but accept your partner, each pairing will be given their own miniature cottage to get down to…business…" nobody spoke, nobody even seemed to be breathing, the war was over, they had partners, this law was a load of rubbish. everyone stared incredulously at their headmaster, Luna for the first time ever had an emotion that wasn't exceptionally dazed, it was shock, Ron and harry were heartbroken, silent tears rolled down pansy's cheeks as well as Ginny's, Draco was pale and his heart was beating abnormally, everyone in the great hall silently began hyperventilating, until one brave witch stood up and screamed "WHAT-IN-THE-HELL?"Hermione.


	2. What do I want?

**CHAPTER TWO: WHAT DO I WANT?**

Everyone's eyes were now on Hermione, who had involuntarily screamed words of defiance, and before she could ponder any more on what she'd just done, her thin lips unintentionally formed words, "You can't possibly be serious? We've all just fought in a war! the wizard world as we know it is extremely damaged and it will take years, decades even, to rebuild it, I'm so sorry but I don't believe for a single second that bringing a child into the world or atmosphere with someone we don't even want to marry is the best option,also,many of us are STILL suffering emotional and physical injuries and I am utterly sure that some of us girls aren't too pleased about the idea that our minister is forcing us to take part in 'activities' and is just using us for our 'birthing hips', its vile and disgraceful!" Hermione's little outburst caused an uproar from the students, they began screaming and accusing and cursing. It was actually really fun to watch. Dumbledore smiled and calmly raised his hand. "I understand that you are upset, and honestly, I don't blame you at all, I personally think the minister is out of sorts, and yes Hermione, it is disgraceful, "everyone was silent as Dumbledore spoke. "I wish that you were given a little more time, time to be free, to live for once as the teenagers you are, I know that during the war, none of you got to do any of the things I did when I was younger… but we can't continue to live in the I wishes or the what if's, we need to start living in what is." everyone was still as silent as ever. "I am already trying as hard as possible to find a way to over right this law, but until then, you all need to work with me, I promise you, it will get better and if it doesn't, then, we'll have to keep trying. Now this evening, each of you will be given the opportunity to have some say in who shall become your fiancé, answer truthfully, it took a lot of begging from the professors and I to get you this, so if you answer it falsely, you will be forced to conceive a child with someone who isn't what you wanted them to be, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes professor." the hall of sixth and seventh years chorused in a depressed tone. Dumbledore sighed, this year was not going to be easy, if the students were already hormonal at the moment then he couldn't even imagine how they would behave when the pregnancies kicked in. Professor McGonagall handed him a scroll, Dumbledore unrolled it and his eyes quickly scanned the parchment, "Oh joy, rules and deadlines…" he said to no one in particular, he cleared his throat which broke the ghostly silence in the hall, "Mr. Shacklebolt has just sent us the regulations and deadlines that must be kept to, the rules are as follows:

No unfaithfulness towards your partner will be permitted

If any of you use any of unforgiveable curses against your partner, then there will be serious consequences and the ministry will be forced to punish you

A child must be conceived within the next 8 months

Engagements must happen within the next five months

Weddings must commence within the next eight months

If for any reason the listed rules are not followed then serious punishment from the ministry will take place

Learners are required to share an apartment with their partner

Learners are required to sit next to their partner during all classes

An extra course will be put in to place, this class is compulsory and every learner accompanied my their partner must attend

You cannot pretend to be in a relationship, learners will be given veritaserum every month and tested by ministry officials on how the relationship is progressing

If any of you refuses to follow the marriage law, then you will be stripped of your powers and be sent to live in the muggle world

Alright…As you have heard, Mr. Shacklebolt is very concerned about the matter and isn't making any acceptations…"

The sixth years and seventh years couldn't be paler or quieter, even Hermione who had a comeback for almost everything was silent. Professor Snape stood up, and waved his wand, silently performing a non-verbal spell. Almost immediately the hall was cleared of the four house tables and it now had school desks in rows, each desk had a questionnaire on it, "Sit." Snape said, and in silence they took their seats, Harry and Ron sat on either sides of Hermione and pansy sat behind Hermione, Blaise sat next to Pansy, Ginny was in front of harry and her hand was under Harry's table strangling his hand, and Draco, just remained standing, staring disgustedly at the couples who were about to have their hearts shattered into a million pieces. "Mr. Malfoy, sit."

"Yes professor." he sat on the either side of Blaise who was whispering words of comfort to Pansy who was on the verge of tears, the second reason for the law was to apparently unite houses, so it was most likely that none of them would get someone from their house, however, if the answers of the questionnaire was in correspondence to someone from your house who was _out_ of Hogwarts or another wizarding school, you could be partnered. None of the teenagers knew that though. When everyone was seated, each person received a bottle of ink and a quill. Ron looked at Hermione, "it's like we're writing the N.E.W.T's exam, huh?"

"Oooooooooohhhh! Speaking of that! We need to start studying… But how am I gonna study if I have a watermelon sticking out of me? Combined with the stress and the hormonal imbalance of pregnancy… I'm going to fail! I'm gonna die if I fail! I can't fail! It's just not the natural order of things! Oh my god! I must study before I get pregnant…oh my God... pregnant… Ron I'm a virgin! I have to break it with some unknown doofus! No! No! No!" Ron was now scared, firstly because Hermione was hyperventilating, which was something that only happened before an exam, but secondly and more importantly, Hermione was a virgin, and now some imbecile from the wizard world was going to…yuck…he didn't want to go into the details even when thinking about it. "Shhhhh, shh, it's okay Hermione, it's okay-"

"Don't you dare say it's okay! Don't you dare lie to me Ronald Weasley!"

"It will be, I promise,"

He held her hand and smiled, she smiled for a mere few seconds before it faded away as quick as it came, she slipped her hand out of his and dipped her quill in her ink before writing her name and saying in a low voice, "Don't make promises you can't keep Ron…" Ron sighed and began on his questionnaire.

WITH DRACO

'_Okay, last names: Malfoy, first names: Draco Lucius, school house: Slitherin_

_Alright… questions…:_

_If you were to court another witch/wizard, who would they be?_

I guess it would be pansy, but seeing as she's only dating Zabini to annoy me, it shows she's desperate so we wouldn't work out

_If you are still in school, would you court a person outside your house? Why/why not?_

Absolutely not, they have a lack of respect for their blood and don't mind marrying any filth regardless their status as a witch or wizard.

_How old are you and are you willing to marry out of school? _

_18, yes, I was probably going to get an arranged marriage out of school anyways_

_What age would you prefer your fiancé to be?_

_Around my age I suppose_

_Write an essay about what you would like your partner to be like: the essay must contain descriptive descriptions on how you wish your partner to behave, also descriptions on looks are also advised; the duration of the essay will be your choice, good luck…_

'_Okay, I honestly don't know what to say but here goes, I guess I want a witch who is…'_

Draco stared at the parchment and considered lying incase his father intercepted this document; his father would reprimand him if said he wanted something in a lady that was unbecoming of a Malfoy woman. He sighed and looked around; everyone was either scratching their head, looking around, wiping sweat off their brow or hyperventilating. Except Hermione who stood up and handed her parchment to professor Dumbledore, "Urm, professor, may I have another sheet of parchment, I couldn't really fit my description on the parchment provided…"

"WHAT?!" the students all chorused, it was impossible! They had not even finished the first page and there she wanted more parchment to scribble down upon.

Draco turned his first question sheet over and there turned out to be at least 3 extra scrolls of parchment attached to the back. Draco sighed and picked up his quill and Hermione did the same._ 'Damn, what _do_ I want?'_ as he sat there wondering, he began to suddenly pour his heart out,

' _I don't know what I want, that's the truth, but I If had do describe the woman who I would choose to spend the rest of my life with, she might sound something along these lines… she would be a sweet woman who's temper met that of mine so we could have fair arguments. She would try to understand my faults and also try to overlook them, she would have great intelligence, more or less, we could be competitive, I would hope that she is beautiful, but she shouldn't be one of those woman who care too much about her appearance…she would be way shorter than I am, she'd be timid…I don't know, maybe I'd like her too be a bit feisty, I'd like her to be able to stand up for herself, not only to me but towards others awell,although she would sometimes count on me to help her if she needed anything. She would try to understand my past as I would hers… I would be able to count on her and trust her and she could do the same for me…" _Draco sighed and closed his eyes for a fraction of a second._ "I want someone who I can love and hopefully… she'll love me…for me…"_Draco laid down his quill and stared at what he'd just written, he was not sure if the ministry would find such a woman, if they did, he'd probably punch himself twenty times in the face just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Everyone was just about halfway done when Hermione and Draco stood up at the same time and marched briskly towards McGonagall to hand in their answers, as they stood in front of the wise old witch, Draco turned to Hermione, " Good luck finding a partner Granger, you're going to need it."Draco sneered, she looked up at him a calmly replied, "I would wish you good luck, but seeing as ferrets are so darn irresistible these days, I wouldn't bother." Draco snarled at her as she handed in her parchment and smirked, "Professor, may I return to my dormitory, it is rather late and tomorrow I would like to be refreshed for classes."

"Oh of course Hermione, I agree, it is too late to be awake, you should get to bed, students, don't feel rushed but would you please quicken the pace!"

"Yes professor"

Hermione turned and stalked off to her dormitory. Each teenager now leaving the hall was oblivious of what the next day was going to bring, or who they were going to be partnered up with. A perfect example of oblivious teenagers was a Gryffindor brunette and a platinum blond Slitherin who were both walking in opposite directions, neither of them knew their fate that was about to be sealed with 2 pieces of parchment that were about to be read within the hour…


	3. Revealed

**CHAPTER 3: REVEALED**

'_Stupid mudblood! Stupid moody! Stupid transfiguration spell!'_ was what Draco's mind kept shouting all the way down to the dungeons. As he reached the dungeons and entered the common room, he couldn't help but feel a bit angry at himself, '_you started it Draco'_

'_She shouldn't have called me an irresistible ferret!'_

'_tsk,tsk Draco, think of it from a new angle, she technically called you irresistible!'_

'_No, she said ferrets are so darn irresistible these days! And I'm sure I'm not a ferret!'_

'_Whatever you say Draco, whatever you say'_

Ah, how typical, talking to himself about a girl who he tried to make miserable from first year. It was around eleven fifteen but Draco wasn't exactly tired, he was still lounging on the couch as the room began to fill. Theodore Nott sat on the arm of the couch, "Something on your mind mate?"

"Oh no, tomorrow is my 18th birthday, and the day I find out who I'm to be stuck with for the rest of my life, not to mention my best mate is laughing at me like a madman! So yes! I'm as fine as pixie soaring through the air!"

Nobody knew where in hell that statement came from, but the laughing continued, in fact, Blaise seemed to be choking and Goyle was wheezing and spluttering "pixies?" Crabbe was slamming his fat fist down on the table but they all stopped abruptly as they noticed tears welling up in Draco's eyes. "Draco? Mate seriously, what's wrong? And you better not say it's complicated and you can't tell us because if you didn't notice, old voldy is long gone, "Blaise began and when he met Draco's eyes, he knew something was wrong with his best friend. At that moment a rush of compassion came over him and he embraced his friend who then cried openly on his shoulder. There was nobody else in the common room as everyone was exhausted and went to bed, but three men in the room looked at their friends in complete confusion and horror, their leader was crying and didn't look like he was about to stop.

This was exactly the last thing they expected to see. And then something weirder happened, Theo pulled the hugging friend's into a big embrace. The three of them were howling for no apparent reason. Goyle looked at Crabbe who was just as confused, he simply shrugged, and Goyle sighed. Even if Draco wasn't the greatest friend, he was always there for them. Crabbe grinned foolishly and Goyle stated, "There's no gathering without us," and with the naughtiest of smiles, the two literally leapt on their friend's, who toppled off the sofa with the extra weight.

"I don't know why I am crying…I just feel so…emotional…"

"Well, mate, welcome to the club,"

"No, no, no! It's not like emotional… it's more…hormonal..."

"Buddy, come on, that's basically the same thing!"

"I don't know mate, but something's wrong with me, I can feel it.."

"You better not be a homosexual mate…"

WITH HERMIONE

"WHYYYYYY?"

"HERMIONE CALM DOWN! I'M SURE AT LEAST ONE GIRL HAS A PAD!"

"YOU DON'T GET IT GINNY! I GET EXTREMELY HORMONAL AROUND THESE TIMES AND TOMORROW I HAVE TO MEET THE BLOKE I'M GONNA MARRY! WITH THESE HORMONES! HE'LL PROBABLY BE DEAD AS SOON AS I'M ALONE IN A ROOM WITH HIM!"

"Hermione! I'm always around you at this time of the month! And trust me, you're not as bad as you think, I'm a girl too, I also have to meet my husband tomorrow! I'm also a bit hormonal so I understand, but we just have to keep breathing and well, try to be brave, alright? Now shut up and cry with me coz I know you wanna as well,"

Hermione nodded, she was pretending to be brave in the great hall when Malfoy wished her good luck…because she knew she would need it. Her description of her perfect man was incredibly long, she needed a lot of parchment to complete it, she knew she was way too expectant, but hey, she'd read too many romance novels during her lifetime, and the man she wanted was a mixture of every man she'd ever read about, but also with a bit of her own childhood fantasies.

Hermione was about to stand up from the toilet when she remembered her little situation

"Urm, Gin?"

"Uh huh?"

"Still no pa-"

"We found it!"

Pavarti and lavender entered the room waving the toiletries in the air.

"Thank god!" Hermione grabbed it from lavenders outstretched hand and changed while the girls all stood in the bathroom. They were all like her sisters now; she had shared a dormitory with them since she was eleven. She knew each of them in and out like the back of her hand, even lavender, both girls had forgiven each other when they found out how stupid they had been acting over Ron and they later decided that they wouldn't let a male come in-between their golden friendship. After a few minutes Hermione stood and washed her hands.

"Finally you germ freak!"

"Shall we?" Hermione asked

"We shall!" the girls chorused then after thirty second the girls were quiet.

thirty seconds later they all burst out crying and whining and hugging and throwing things on the floor, to these 4 crazy girls, this was their idea of de-stressing, Hermione was crying so hard she could barely breathe, Ginny who was also suffocating, hugged Hermione which them resulted as the girls embracing each other and crying openly on the floor, Pavarti conjured up a huge box of chocolates and the girls grabbed the little heavens and swallowed them extremely fast, when the girls felt they could cry no more, Hermione conjured four tubs of their favorite ice creams and spoons and the girls proceeded in eating it. They began to talk…

"-okay but what if we didn't have to write the essay and all that crud, if they just said pick a partner from another house, who'd you pick?"

"I don't know! Dating out of our house wasn't even a thought for me!"

"Me too!"

"I know…what if we get paired with a Slitherin?"

"Oh I'd definitely want Zabini, Nott… or Malfoy,"

"WHAT?!"The girls stared in disbelief at what Pavarti had just said, their spoons all raised in midair.

"You can't possibly serious! Nott and Zabini were a bit decent through the years but_ Malfoy_!?" Hermione shrieked.

"Oh my god Pavarti! Were you not present every year when he ruined our experience at this school?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh darling, I was here, I know he is a lousy excuse for a human and he's a freakish git but honeys, damn, when he takes off his shirt, I drool!"

"Ewwwwww!"

"Malfoy of all people!"

"I'm gonna be sick!"

Pavarti laughed at her immature friends who were soon to be married. She glanced at Hermione and had an 'I'm gonna puke!' look on her face.

"Oh come on 'Mione! If you just picture his-"

"EWWWW!I DON'T WANT TO PICTURE ANYTHING OF HIS!"Hermione squeaked and shrieked at the same time, her voice came out wrong and the girls stared at her for ten second before she and the rest of them began howling in laughter and they deserted their ice creams and grabbed their pillows for a pillow fight, Ginny knocked lavender down and spun around to receive a big smack from Pavarti.

Hermione along with the other girls lay helpless on the floor, damn, Pavarti could hit, Hermione felt a little dizzy when the pillow smacked her and now she was staring at Pavarti's back. What Pavarti didn't know was that Hermione had gone through a great deal physically during the war, and a hit upside the head was nothing!

"HA!YOU LADIES ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!"Pavarti exclaimed doing a little victory dance, and while her eyes were closed as she danced, the girls smirked and stood quietly, then they all pounced on her and pounded her with pillows. Hermione was so happy to be with her girlfriends as they laughed and rolled on the floor next to the half laughing, half stunned Pavarti…

WITH DRACO

All of a sudden Draco became extremely happy and began laughing as the guys talked about their future; they all looked at him as he began laughing uncontrollably for no reason.

"WHAT KIND OF HORMONAL IMBALANCE IS THIS?!" Theo exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"I HAVE NO IDEA! OKAY, LETS GET THIS BYPOLAR WIERDO UP TO BED BEFORE HE WORRIES US TO DEATH!Oh my God! DRACO!BREATHE MAN! Blaise grabbed Draco of the floor and threw him on the bed, Draco was turning red and he was laughing like a madman, he clutched his stomach and rolled around the bed.

"I think we should get him to Madame Pomfrey before-"

Draco sat up still smiling, "no, I'm fine!" then out of nowhere, he began planting kisses on his friends cheeks which resulted in shrieks and stares of horror, then he used his long, Strong arms to force the worried men into a bone crushing hug, "you all have no idea how much I love you guys!"

"HE'S HOMO! I KNEW IT!" Draco frowned and let go when he heard Theo's comment, "Oh piss off Theo"

"Ah! There's the Draco I know!"

Draco rolled his eyes as Snape walked briskly into the room.

Draco looked at him in an annoyed manner.

"Draco, you were supposed to be in the head boy dormitory, not here, McGonagall went to look for you because the ministry had already confirmed the students results and she needed you and granger to distribute the letters tomorrow morning, but she couldn't find you so she asked me to find you and drag you to the proper dormitory you idiot."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "why aren't the owls delivering them? How will you know I won't rip them open the moment the letter touches my fingers?"

"the younger years aren't accustomed to seeing 200 or more owls flooding the hall at breakfast, second questions answer is because you will have granger with you,"

Draco snarled and whined at the same time

"Plus, each letter will only open when the person it was meant for touches it, otherwise, if you attempt to open it, "Snape smiled, let's just say your fingertips will develop some really painful scorch marks…"

"So if granger opens it, she'll get burned?"

Snapes smile faded knowingly, "Ms. Granger will be informed about the jinx on the letters."

Draco scowled. But then felt guilty for thinking so carnally, he knew deep, really deep down he didn't want to hurt her.

"Professor, if I have to stay in the heads quarters, why was my luggage here?"

"It wasn't idiot, you're not out of your robes yet so you wouldn't know that your luggage wasn't in the closet."

"Oh"

Draco stood from the bed and followed Snape to the proper headquarters. As they walked Draco asked Snape a few questions about things that were on his mind.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I think something's wrong with me…"

"Oh god, Draco, you know very well I'm not one for pep talks-"

"No! It's not that, it's just… today my emotions are all jumbled, it's not normal, I can tell…"

"Oh… okay…well, maybe you're under stress because of this marriage law business?"

Draco shook his head, no, "I knew I was to get an arranged marriage anyway to some suitor father approved of, it's definitely not that… it's like… me and the guys were joking and then I made this stupid comeback but when they laughed… I actually started crying, and not spill one tear crying, oh no, it was like someone burst a damn and I couldn't stop for like 10 minutes,then,when me and the guys were talking, I felt all happy and trust me, what we were talking about was very depressing but I felt all peppy and happy like, and then I started laughing so hard for no reason at all and I couldn't breathe, then when they put me on the bed I got all huggy and mushy and I kissed the guys on their cheeks and I said I loved them…"

The men were almost at the portrait.

"Draco?"

"Yes professor?"

"Are you by any chance...*ahem*...Gay?"

"WHAT? NO! Why is everyone saying that?"

Snape shrugged as he muttered the password and walked in on professor McGonagall and Hermione's conversation.

"- and I'm just really shocked that they read the letters and matched us so quickly,"

"Yes, I was also puzzled, I suppose they were using time turners to go back in time every time they read one to read another like the one you used during third year to get to all your extra clas-professor Snape! You're back!"

The men smirked at the startled witches, Hermione scowled at Draco, she really hated seeing him, let alone sharing a dormitory with him for a night, Draco on the other hand was involuntarily staring at her intently and was feeling a bit light headed and hearted. Hermione stood from her seat and helped McGonagall up to her feet, "I best be going to bed now professor, I will see you tomorrow." McGonagall smiled at Hermione and left the room. Hermione gave Draco a death glare, a nod to Snape, and stooped to pick up the huge basket of letters; she walked briskly to her room and slammed the door. _'breathe Hermione, he can't interfere with you, you're not sleeping in the same room with him, its one night, then you stay with your fiance,youre safe, just lock the door…'_Hermione thought, Hermione looked at her watch, it was a few minutes away from twelve. She collapsed on her bed. The war was finally over, she thought that once it was she could be at peace, apparently not…

Draco sat on the sofa for about thirty seconds after Hermione left. He felt sad for some reason that she was no longer in the room, but he, being Draco Malfoy, would never admit that to himself or to anyone else for the matter. He got up and walked up the stairs to the head boys' bedroom.

When he got there he sleepily grabbed his luggage and ruffled through it till he found a pair of his expensive night shorts, he didn't bother to look for a shirt, he was too tired. He flopped down on his bed and sighed, he still had his wristwatch on so he glanced at the time, and it was one minute away from twelve.

Draco sighed and put his hands behind his head, he thought back to the happenings of the last four hours, it was so weird when he thought about it. He heard the door of the common room open and close was about thirty seconds to twelve. Again, he heard the opening and closing of the head girls' door then a squeak of happiness and a few small thuds and then two people whispering happily. Draco sighed_, 'must have been weasel',_ he turned to his side trying to block out all his thoughts of what Ron and Hermione were doing so he could fall asleep. He softly and slowly closed his eyes.

Finally, the clock struck twelve, Draco's eyes shot open and before he knew what he was doing, he felt a horrible pang of jealousy and a wave of fury hit him, he _smelled someone _in Hermione's room, the scent was familiar, but he couldn't wrap his hands around it, he stood up quickly. The _someone _in the head girls' room was touching something that was _his,_ and Draco Malfoy hated when people touched his things…

Draco walked quickly to the door, and flung it open, he was too angry to notice that he completely broke it off the hinges. He literally flew to Hermione's room and without seconds thought, he punched the hard door which fell forward with a crash.

WITH HERMIONE

Viktor Krum walked slowly into the room, Hermione had just changed into her pajamas; a yellow tank top with a red silk shorts- so she was still standing, she turned as she heard the door open._ 'Hermione you idiot! You were supposed to lock that! If its Draco, you deserve a slap!'_

Instead she saw Viktor, she hadn't seen him since Fleur's wedding, so instantly she squeaked and ran to meet him,

"Oh my gosh! Viktor! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

He smiled down at her, "Vell I couldn't leave you alone vith a ferret like 'im!"

"Wow, it is you! What are you doing here?"

"Me? Vell I'm ze new defense against ze dark arts teacher!"

"You know that positions cursed right?"

"Vitch is vy Snape stepped down, he is ze potion master and I am ze DADA teacher,"

Hermione hugged him tighter.

"Oh that's wonderful! I'll get to see you all the time-"

All of a sudden the door dropped down revealing an angry looking Draco. He gave Viktor an 'I'm going to murder you' look, then Hermione received a 'you next' look, she was stuck between shocked, scared and confused. Viktor pushed Hermione behind him and stated, "see,_ zis_ Hermione is vhy I vill not leave you alone vid zis ferret."

Then out of nowhere, Draco's hands began to become claws and feathers began to form all among his arms, his lips reddened and his eyes where flashing from red to black to silver ,his canines became longer and he looked ready to kill someone.

"Hermione, "Viktor said slowly

"y-yes?" she stuttered glancing around for her dress robe that was containing her wand.

"I need you to scream as loud as humanly possible, and no matter what, don't stop screaming,"

"oh-okay…ahem,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was so loud, long and piercing that Viktor momentarily flinched and covered his ears but then realizing the situation, he pushed Draco who was whining and stumbling about onto the wall. Hermione had almost done screaming, Draco could tell because he heard it in her heart beat, she needed to take in air.

As soon as she stopped and her scream wasn't being amplified ten times louder in his ears, he leaned his neck forward and sank his long teeth into Viktor's neck. Viktor jumped and let go immediately, with a sharp intake of air Hermione screamed again, Draco this time didn't stumble or flinch, he adapted. Hermione noticed this, as the two rolled around the floor. She needed her wand. she ran around her room, it was dark so she couldn't see that well, but, from the outlines of the objects, she felt her way around, she found her robe quickly using her senses. Then she stumbled back to the part of the room where the boys fought.

She raised her wand, about to perform a spell, when Draco stood up quickly and snatched her wand, it happened in the blink of an eye; Draco stupefied Viktor and turned to Hermione. She took a step back and fell onto the bed,_ 'how wonderfully cliché! Just what I needed, one of those moments where the girl stumbles onto the bed about to be attacked! Brilliant!'_

Draco followed her down and pinned her, Hermione was terrified. Then the feathers on his arms disappeared and his claws were gone, his teeth were normal but he was still changing; his hair color looked even more platinum, his muscles became more defined, so did his facial features, his lips became a darker red but his eyes returned to their normal pools of silver.

He looked down at her scared face, _"you are mine. You belong to me!"_

"You-you're a…a…Veela!"

Draco's face was scrunched in confusion, but he didn't get off her, he was too excited because of this position.

Suddenly Dumbledore and Snape wrenched him off her, he hissed, Hermione jumped up immediately and fell into McGonagall's arms.

Snape looked at Hermione sympathetically and said slowly,

"Yes, and you are his mate"

"I am not going to be married to something that will murder me when he gets into the mood!"

"Ms. Granger, if you don't he'll die!"

"I don't care! I'm not risking my life for that-that _monster_!"

'_Ouch. Guess you deserve it for calling her a mudblood all these years…' _

Dumbledore placed a calming spell on Draco who stilled and rubbed his head.

"What just happened?"

"You are a Veela Mr. Malfoy, you felt jealous of Mr. Krum so you tackled him and was about to defile your mate Ms. granger, luckily we got here in time-"

"You can't be serious! She can't be my _mate_! my future wife has already been…picked…" Draco and Hermione both turned to the big basket that contained four thick piles of different colored letters, they both lunged for their house piles, then scattered the letters until they found their names, Draco ripped his open, there was a long explanation, but his eyes found the only name on the parchment; Hermione Jean granger…

Hermione quickly read the letter, she had gotten two possibilities; Draco and Viktor, and it said tomorrow the final confirmation test was to be done. Hermione looked at Viktor's unconscious form clinging to her last hope that Viktor would become her husband not Malfoy…

While she thought, she was oblivious to the fact that Draco was staring at her thinking, '_this will be a long, long year…'_


	4. No way

**CHAPTER 4: NO WAY…**

The atmosphere in the room was tense, and why wouldn't it be? There was a professor of the defense against the dark arts lying on the floor, apparently just as helpless as the confused teenagers also on the marble ground. The professors looked at Draco and Hermione, the first two students who had opened their letters and seemed upset with the results. Snape awkwardly shifted his feet, Dumbledore seemed a bit amused at the teens and McGonagall scowled at the thought of Hermione granger, the sweetest, brightest witch of her age falling into the harsh cold hands of a former death eater _and_ Slytherin.

At the time, Draco had not fully understood what they meant by mate, he just said something about what sounded like a mate; a partner in marriage. Now, what Dumbledore actually said had begun to sink in, Draco was more confused than ever. He had no idea what to think. Had Dumbledore called him Veela? Did he say Hermione granger was his mate? This was so messed up. Draco's eyes drifted to Hermione's expressionless face; before he could find his restraint he was standing and walking lustfully towards Hermione. Viktor was awakening and rubbing his throbbing head. "Uh oh! Hold him!" McGonagall screeched, protective of her little war heroine. Viktor was up, and along with Snape and Dumbledore, he pushed Draco towards the far side of the room. When Draco was up against the wall, his eyes began to darken, he was too far away from Hermione and his Veela self wasn't too excited about that. Hermione jumped up, clearly horrified. She had clearly heard Dumbledore call her his…mate… and she was not sure she liked the sound of being a Veela's mate. Especially not a Veela who had tortured her for seven years. It was just not right! Sure, it would be kind of cool to have someone overly possessive, and protective, but in Draco's case, well, it was just freakishly dis-gust-ing.

Hermione looked pleadingly at McGonagall, who looked expectantly at Dumbledore who was having a hard time holding Draco down. "I think we will need a stronger-ouch!-spell or charm headmaster, this doesn't seem to be – stop it! - working!" Snape said as he still held a clearly infuriated Draco on the wall. Finally after all the struggling, Hermione couldn't take the scene in any longer. It might have made her inwardly laugh her head off, but it was really frightening. Suddenly, Draco stilled as Hermione pointed her wand at his face.

"Stupefy," Draco became unconscious.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Yes professor Snape?"

"I suggest you come with us to the hospital wing, so when Dra- Mr. Malfoy awakens, he won't become too hysterical an-"

"No."

"Actually Severus it's a great idea-"

"Did you not hear me? I said no."

"Oh come now Hermione, it's just one night with Draco-"

"I can't… I have classes and I was supposed to be in bed hours ago so I bid you all a good night," Hermione huffed as she began pushing them over her fallen door. Draco was being held by Snape and Viktor. McGonagall smirked; neither man got to finish even one sentence, Hermione kept cutting them off. _'They deserve that, humph, poor Hermione, forced to wed that foul discriminating ferret-'_

_-'Minerva!'_

_-'Albus! I demand that you leave me alone with my thoughts!'_

_-He is a student of your transfigur-'_

_-'oh Albus, I'm aware,'_

_-'Minerva, the boy really has changed, and I'm hoping that his new love interest will also help him to drastically change for the better,'_

_-'Hermione doesn't deserve to be put through this kind of torture! His family has already done enough to her and I wouldn't appreciate it if anything happens to her! Have you not seen her arm? Did you not see the long glove she wears on just one hand? Do you even know why she wears that? I do, and I tell you Albus, it is not all pumpkin juice and pasties, she wears that while she sleeps, in bed Albus! In her bed!'_

_-'what is under her glove? I am curious…'_

_-'I cannot tell you without betraying her trust, Hermione is like my very own daughter, I watch her grow and live, I hurt when I see her that stressed and confused… now leave my head at once!'_

_-'Minerva, it was bound to happen anyways; their letters are solid proof, who can pair two young couples better than a ministry cupid?'_

_-'she has a chance with Krum; she still has a chance…'_

_-this marriage law won't change her from being Mr. Malfoy's mate, she will always be that until his Veela half can no longer take the heartbreak…then Mr. Malfoy shall die…'_

McGonagall stopped dead in her tracks, sure she despised the Malfoy clan, however not enough to wish death upon their only son. Still, rather his death than Hermione's…

Once Malfoy and the other professors left Hermione cast a quick Reparo charm on the door and added a muffliato charm for good measure. Finally she flopped down on the bed. Life was so unfair. one would honestly think that after being the main heroine figure of the wizard world, you would get some slack, but noooo,as soon as you're done saving the world, you get caught up with the ministry to 'save the population'.

Hermione shifted so that she wasn't falling off the bed. But deciding that it was cold, she pulled the covers over her. Today there was to be a test, why, Hermione would have to find out. She couldn't help but wonder why the ministry paired her with a ferret like Malfoy. Did they know of his current situation as a Veela? Were they helping him out because they knew the consequences of not having your mate fully yours? Nah, Malfoy just found out tonight, he couldn't have possibly known he was a Veela…_ 'Unless, he took drama classes when he was younger and now he is the greatest actor in the world!'_

Her hand fiddled with the long glove around her fore arm._' shit! I need to change the bandages!'_

She threw off her covers and accio'd her bandages as she ran to the bathroom. After pulling off her glove, and the bandages under it, she began to dress the still bleeding cuts…

*************************WITH DRACO**…**************************

"OK, put him on the bed." madam Pomfrey told Snape and Viktor, the obediently did so, not wanting to annoy the bossy old witch. Dumbledore glanced at Snape who had an unreadable look on his face. McGonagall stepped forward and lightly checked Draco's temperature, "this spell won't keep him unconscious forever and when he gets up, he will be rabid since Hermione isn't here."

"I know a Veela potion that I made once, it's enough to keep the lust away for six to seven hours, but it won't be able to fully keep it down, it will still be there but he will have the tiniest amount of restraint."

"So vee have to keep giving im ze potion every seven ours? I thought 'is Veela side vould become a beet rebellious and vould refuse to take it, no?"

"It will, so we either secretly feed it into his blood or we find another solution."

"… What about an amulet?"

"He could easily say no to that!"

"no Severus, he won't if _Hermione _puts it on him,"

"How will she do that now headmaster?"

"simple, Hermione is his mate and his Veela side will let her do whatever she wants to him, even if that means slicing him up with shaving blades, if that will make her happy then his Veela side will accept it and allow it,"

"Alright, but what form will the amulet be?"

"Necklace?"

"I know Draco; he is definitely not the necklace wearing type."

"Well what about a bracelet?"

"it could work, but it would be odd if one day Hermione hates him and the next she's giving him jewelry ,"

"So what, we keep secretly giving him the potion until they become closer?"

"Yes, and then we could give it to her and say something like… urm… all the couples have to wear it!"

"Albus, Hermione is an intelligent young lady, I'm sure she will notice that Malfoy is the only one wearing the bracelet."

"Well then, we will just have to make all the couples wear them then!"

" no, Draco is more of a trend setter, not a follower, if we could just get him to wear the bracelet then maybe we could charm the others to wear a necklace,"

"Wouldn't it be a bit odd if we just give out necklaces and say that every male has to wear it and the female has to put it on them?"

"Yes, yes it will be really odd…"

" what if we say it is a compulsory assignment for those extra classes each couple has to attend that the girls have to make a necklace for their spouses and we can enchant Hermione's pieces so when she makes it, it will still have the charm of control?!"

"But what if Ms. -Hermione… chooses so make a necklace instead of a bracelet?"

"Hermione loves being perfect and to ze T owever, she hates being cliché and I know zat because she vas my girlfriend…"

" that is true, well, we need to put this assignment into an act quickly,"

I agree, let's give them three weeks to become a bit more friendly, if we can, we should stall it for at least a month."

"Till then, we have to make them do activities in their extra management classes that'll help them to become friends faster,"

"OH, well that _will_ be a problem…"the professors were so caught up with themselves that they didn't notice Madame Pomfrey who was listening with interest and confusion. "I'm sorry what the heck are you all blabbing on about?"

After a few seconds Snape let the secret out, "he is a Veela and his mate is Hermione granger, he attacked Mr. Krum and he looked just about ready to eat Krum and Granger when we got there…"

"But I just don't understand, he hasn't shown any of the symptom's, a week before a Veela comes of age, there are supposed to be some signs, they eyes change colour or become diluted, their senses become stronger… and they sniff their mate!" Dumbledore said in a confused tone which was odd for the man who knew almost everything… key word being almost.

" well what if he already has sniffed Hermio- Ms. granger and we don't know about it,"

"I doubt it Severus, if he sniffed Hermione then we would already be in wizard war three,"

"Plus Albus, he hasn't been acting all loved up near her, when we were in the great hall he told Hermione she needed good luck, and knowing Malfoy he probably meant she wouldn't get anyone…how ironic, she is his partner…"

"Speaking of which, do you suppose that someone already knew before Draco did? And maybe they sabotaged the results so that Hermione would be forced to marry Draco, whether she agreed to or not because they already knew she was to be his mate?"

"Yes headmaster but whom? If Draco himself didn't know Ms. Granger was to be his mate, who else could have known?"

"I do not know Severus, it can't have been that those two ended up together coincidentally, they despise each other's living daylights!"

"It couldn't have been Kingsley…"

"Couldn't have been Mr. Malfoy…"

The adults looked over to Viktor who sat quietly thinking, with his head in his hands, and then a thought about the answer to the older professor's discussion came to him…. '_They did end up together coincidentally, but some stupid creatures knew their fate all along and put it into action…Cupids'…_

NEXT MORNING

Hermione yawned and got out of bed, today would be a test. She slowly stretched and moved to the bathroom like a sleepwalker. When she got there she realized that she had not brought her toothpaste or toothbrush with her, so using all of her concentration, she performed a wandless magic Accio spell. Quickly, her toiletries flew into the bathroom, and landed on the marble counter top. She smiled happily; she had learned how to do it shortly after the war, reason being that she wanted to be able to defend herself in case a psychopath like Bellatrix decided to crucio her again. This time, she would be prepared and no obtain more scars…

After bathing and changing, Hermione began to dress her fore arm. She finished by putting on a different glove that covered the bandages. Hermione had bought at least a hundred different pairs of long gloves without fingertip parts, to cover the bandages up, she could wear a different one every day. She just hoped that people would look at the glove and think it was a trend, also, she hoped they wouldn't figure out what wasn't under it.

"Mione! Open up!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed the basket of letters as she heard harry shout from outside the portrait.

She opened it and stepped out, harry was pale, Ron looked like an inferi; she knew she must've looked similar to them. "What's that?" Ron asked, pointing to the letters.

"These Ron, are the results, I know what my results are, but McGonagall said you guys are to only receive them with the rest of the seventh and sixth years." harry and Ron ignored whatever she said after McGonagall but pounced on what she said before that.

"WHAT?!" Ron and harry chorused, Harry looked at Hermione, hoping with all his might that she got someone good, hopefully Viktor, even though the guy pissed Ron and him over the moon, Harry knew the guy would never treat Hermione disrespectfully, and everyone knew he still loved Hermione.

Harry glanced at Ron, even though they had been told that they would not get a partner from their own house, he couldn't help but catch the hopeful look in his best friends eyes. Ron stared expectantly at Hermione. "WELL?!"

Hermione looked up at the tall red head but looked down at her feet in shame.

"Malfoy's a Veela..."Hermione mumbled only loud enough for her friends to hear. "What's that got to do with-"

"I'm his mate…"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"No way…Hermione I'm so…I … but…"

"That moron of a ferret! how dare he-"

"Ron calm down, she just said she's his mate, maybe she got another partner-"

"No… I'm also his new…fi-fia-fiancé…"

Harry stopped and looked at his best friend; her eyes were swimming with tears. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. Maybe she had brains… but she just lacked luck…now… she would marry a ferret.

"It's okay, it's okay, shh, it'll be alright…"

Harry felt like Mrs. Weasley because he had to then grab Ron who began whining like a baby.

'_Wow, I make a great mother! Wait what?'_

WITH DRACO

Draco awoke the next morning with a smile on his face, he had dreamed Hermione had married him and they had the best honeymoon ever. Speaking of Hermione… Draco sat up and stretched, he found he was already dressed for the day, he was clean and so were his teeth. Suddenly he began sniffing around the room.

'_What the hell?'_ he thought, he found what he was sniffing for; vanilla, roses, candy cane, mint and cinnamon. He smiled as he sniffed harder, but then his nose smelled something that smelled a lot like his gender, in fact, there seemed to be two of those somethings holding his mates hands. Draco's jealous Veela side took over and before he knew what was happening he shoved past a shouting madam Pomfrey and he was hurtling towards the great hall. He sniffed as he ran,

*sniff*…_ 'Left, right, right, down the stairs, left, straight…' _he was at the hall in a matter of seconds. His senses were so sharp that as soon as his eyes scanned the hall, he found the sleek curled, hour glass figured, petite witch holding her best friends hands. His normal side was fighting for control. He could tell that his Veela side was insane and possessive, and it really didn't want to share. He twitched as his normal side controlled the pace his long legs moved at, it's just that his normal side couldn't find a way to control his brain. He walked at a brisk yet calming speed until he was in front of the golden trio who were just about to make their way to their house table.

The boys narrowed their eyes at Draco and held Hermione's hands more firmly. Draco's eyes drifted to Ron's hand and Harry's then he looked at their eyes. He cocked his head to one side and smirked, still keeping eye contact. Ron's scowl did not go unnoticed, and Harry's internal gag didn't either. Draco dropped his head and shook it, and then he chuckled. By this time the entire student body noticed the difference in Draco's appearance. Girls seemed to be flustered while the guys merely nodded in admiration.

At the moment, there seemed to be a battle in Draco's mind. His Veela half, well, three quarters wanted nothing more than to mutalise and murder every man who so much as looked at Hermione whilst the other didn't want people to know how much he cared about her.

Draco lifted his head and cocked it again, this time there was no smirk and his eyes were closed. When he opened them, they were pitch black. The golden trio gasped and Hermione's hand began to feel numb as the boys cut of the blood flow.

Finally Draco spoke in a deadly whisper, "you two are touching something that belongs to me… I don't share and I hate it when people touch what's mine…"

Suddenly Draco could feel little feathers form along his arm and claws come out to attack from his dainty long fingers…


	5. Confirmation

**CHAPTER FIVE: CONFIRMATION**

A/N: HEY PEOPLE! I am Rene Janine, aka, Hermione's conscience ,I am the writer of this story… well duh,anyways,I want to thank those 15 people who reviewed me, it made me smile, anyhow, I just wanted to apologize for not updating sooner, schools been rather bothersome, anyway again, without a moment longer because I've kept it long enough, chapter 5!

Harry stared at Draco intimidatingly, how DARE this ferret mistreat Hermione from the first glance he got of her and act as if none of the insults and tears happened at all!

It was infuriating. Harry needed to set this idiot straight.

"Let me get three things clear Malfoy, one, Hermione is not yours, Hermione doesn't-and-never-will-belong to you, two, you better back of and stay away from her or I will stuff the sorting had down your throat, three," harry stepped forward and jabbed his wand at Draco's chest before continuing, "Hermione will never love you."

********AT THE TEACHERS TABLE***********

-"… Severus?"

-"Yes Albus?"

-"You have given Draco the potion I assume?"

-"yes… exactly seven hours ago…"

-"oh boy…"

*****************BACK TO THE OTHERS************

Everything happened so fast, in just a matter of seconds, a silverish transparent electric like barrier formed around harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco blocking out any sounds or spells performed from outside it. Students began to turn toward the commotion and looked like they were about to stand when all of a sudden, professor Dumbledore and McGonagall performed paralysis spell so strong that everyone in the great hall stopped frozen in their tracks, literally. There wasn't so much as a movement, well besides the teachers who ran exceptionally fast given their age. In the barrier, time also began to slow… Well at least in Hermione's eyes, and before anyone could blink, Harry was on the floor, bleeding profusely. Draco was on top of Harry punching him hard repeatedly on his face, Ron tried to get between them but it was no use. Harry quickly began to realize what was happening and brought his knee up sharply into Draco's stomach. Draco's pale face became contorted as Harry's knee hit a pressure point. By this time, Ron's attempts to soothe the situation were not working at all. Finally he turned to a frantic, shaking Hermione and screamed, "Hermione! Do something!" that snapped her out of her hysterics and she inhaled a shaky breath. She fumbled in her pockets and found her wand but as she tried to perform spells, none seemed to work. She tried Stupefy, then Petrificus Totalus, Levicorpus, followed by Protego, it was only then that she realized that the protective barrier did not only prevent spells from the outside, it prevented spells to be performed within it as well…

"ALBUS! Do something! They're going to kill each other!" McGonagall hissed. They were just outside the barrier frantically trying to break it.

"I'm trying! Nothings working!" Dumbledore said as every other professor and he tried countless spells to break the shield. Viktor was shouting spells that he seemed to have invented on his own. He looked determined to _kill_ Malfoy. It was very clear that the other professors had told Viktor that Hermione knew the results of her letter and Viktor definitely didn't want Draco to marry Hermione, he wanted her to be his, not ferrets. "lemme 'ave a go at it, 'm sure I can ge' through," Hagrid said before hurtling towards the barrier, it made contact with his bushy head and the half giant stumbled back and shook his shaggy mane of hair before saying in off tuned notes, "Don' nobody do tha' again!" then he fell backwards.

Ron was seriously becoming hysterical, his best friend was bleeding so much, so was Draco but that didn't matter at the time. If he could just separate them for a few seconds then he could possibly punch Draco unconscious … Or maybe it would happen the other way around… finally making up his mind, he pushed Hermione the furthest he could get her away from the brawling guys before hissing, "Stay!"

Then he turned to the fight and began towards it. Draco and harry were a tangled mass of limbs and Hermione was surprised to see that Draco's claws hadn't done that much damage to harry.

Harry and Draco were both really strong, both had quick reflexes, it might have been because they played Quidditch so often or given the fact that Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the run for at least a year. Both ways, the guys were really strong and it was confusing that Harry was able to block most of Draco's Veela tactics-again, possibly a seekers skill's. But, even though Harry was managing well, Hermione didn't know how much longer he could put up with this. Then again, Harry did get injured a lot over the years, this was probably nothing.

"Bloody hell! Malfoy! Get off harry you disgraceful death eater!" Ron said trying to pry them apart, but the tangled men barely heard him and each aimed a punch at the other, however, their fists hit not their opponent, it hit Ron who fell unconscious with the force of the two punches. Hermione screamed loudly and stood gawking incredulously at the now unconscious Ron. This was terrible. Hermione rushed to his side and tried to perform a wandless healing spell. It didn't work. This fight was getting out of hand, and Hermione being, well, Hermione, had to do something.

'_Well, he will be your fiancée soon, there's really no way around it… might as well try or die trying, you _do_ belong in Gryffindor, were dwell the brave at heart, their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindor's apart…Gryffindor courage…Gryffindor courage …'_ And so preparing for the worst, Hermione inhaled, exhaled stood to her feet and walked. That's right, straight towards the fighting guys. Then pulling together all of her courage, she grabbed Draco by his collar, turned him around and kissed him full on the lips; and boy did that do it. Draco's eyes widened and his claws and feathers were gone. his irises turned purple just before he closed his eyes an pulled Hermione closer. Harry propped himself on his elbows to look up at his savior, in this case, his 'savioress'. Draco was losing himself extremely fast, Hermione was just so confused that Draco was kissing back, neither of the two noticed harry faint at the sight.

Slowly, the barrier began to fade and revealed the gawking professors, even Snape seemed to have lost his cool, but unlike the others, he was seriously trying to suppress a giggle that threatened to hit the air at any moment. Dumbledore, even though he would normally try to encourage inter house unity, had to break up the moment.

"Ahem,"…no response, just Draco running his hands through Hermione's hair.

"Aheh he hem, "still no response, just Hermione running her hands through Draco's platinum strands.

"GEEZ! I SAID AHEM!"

That seemed to get Hermione out of her little trance but as she tried to pull away, Draco growled and kept her firmly in place. Viktor had enough and reached for his wand to perform the Levicorpus spell harry had shown him a while back, as he did so, Draco was pulled into the air by an invisible robe holding him by his ankle, the professors took their chance and wrenched Hermione from Draco's hold.

"Severus, the potion?"

"Oh yes,_ Accio diffintus crisalius potion, _"with that, a sound of something zooming through the corridors caught the ears of the few unfrozen people in the great hall. A bottle of a bubbling purple potion fell into Snapes waiting hand.

"Libracorpus!" Draco fell to the floor but Dumbledore cushioned his fall, as soon as he was down Snape poured-more like forced- the potion down Draco's throat. At once Draco's eyes became their normal silver as he looked around, confused.

Hermione walked to Ron and harry and whispered Renervate wandlessly. They woke up immediately and rubbed their heads. "Bloody hell, I had the strangest dream,"

"yeah me too, Malfoy and I were killing each other one minute, and the next you were unconscious then Hermione was snogging Malfoy and then I went unconscious after I saw them touching an-"

"Oh god! I've heard enough! not _my Hermione-"_

"Mr. Weasley, I'd rather you don't say things like that to the soon to be married couple, also, your soon to be wife may be anyone in this room and may I remind you, even though they are paralyzed, they can still hear and see you,"

"great,"

"brilliant,"

" Dumbledore, we should un paralyze the rest of the student body, and just to be safe, I suggest that these four sit up at the teachers table, they might be ambushed and crushed by our students and their questions, plus even with the potion, his Veela side will attack at any sign of trouble, it just prevents it from taking over Draco's normal side when it comes to Hermione and their-cough-love ,"

"_I _think that's a splendid idea Severus-no buts people, you are coming and that's final, now, let's unfreeze our lovely student body and continue with our breakfasts, those scones are just calling my name…"

"Professor! I can't eat with that _thing_ sitting anywhere near me!"

"Oh shut up weasel! Nothing can stop you from eating, your appetite matches that of a fully grown dog that's been starved for god knows how long, I'm surprised your family can afford to keep you, I swear, they'd be better off financially if they didn't have you eating their money for breakfast, lunch and dinner-"

"you son of a-"

" don't you dare call _me_ and _my mother_ something that resembles_ you _and _yours-"_

" you know what mal-"

"CHILDREN!"

"Sorry professor…"

The boys certainly hated each other.

after the professors reversed the spell that kept every student in place, every eye was on Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione, some eyes flicked on Ron but they were mostly stuck on the gorgeous Draco who had just found out about what he was, whose hair had turned from platinum blonde to full on platinum, whose toned muscles matched that of Viktor Krum (who by the way was also eyeing him and trying to devise a plan to get Hermione back)and harry potter… Harry Potter, so willing to die for his friends, his green eyes so warm and inviting to everyone who wasn't Malfoy, harry potter who defeated Voldermort because of the perseverance and knowledge of none other than Hermione granger, the breath taking Hermione granger who had become a fully grown woman since a few months back, the smartest witch of her age, one of the few people in the world willing to die for the greater good even if it meant torture and death, but even if that was to be her fate, Ron Weasley would definitely do anything to stop her pain, Ron Weasley, brave and loyal, sometimes stubborn and caring when he wanted to be, he loved Hermione to bits and would die to make her happy. Unfortunately for them, they would never be happy with their new lives…

Hermione gained looks of yearning from almost every guy in the hall, she was getting slightly embarrassed as they watched her take a seat next to Draco and shoot him envious glares. Draco was in the same situation, every lady sent him looks of longing while Hermione obtained looks of jealousy. Draco smirked, this was entirely normal but part of him was really disgusted at the idea of women fawning over him, sheesh, he was no longer a bachelor people! well, he was actually until he proposed… but still, this was so wrong, he belonged to someone and that was final, and so, his annual smirk fade and turned into a scowl as he gave daggers to any onlooker of Hermione and himself,

"Minerva, do you think that the cupids have made a mistake, these two are highly unlikely to even like each other let alone reproduce,"

"Oh yes, I've thaught of that but-"

Dumbledore stood up as McGonagall spoke; she had no choice but to break from her statement and listen to the headmaster. "Good morning to each of you, I trust you've all had a lovely sleep-", snorts, grunts, and other notes of defiance erupted from the sixth and seventh years. Well of course they didn't have a good sleep! This man was seriously insane. "-okay, not so good,nevertheless,I can assure you that your year has just begun, and you shall have plenty of time to sleep, I want to take a moment to explain something to each of you here today, as you may know, many our people have died during the war ,our population has greatly decreased. you might have seen members of your house from the sixth and seventh year looking dazed, shocked, they might have been moody and swearing, this is confusing, but because of the war, its numerous deaths, feuds and hatred, our sixth and seventh years will be forced into an arranged marriage to create a bond between houses and to save the population."

Well that was certainly comforting.

"From now on, till the end of time, Hogwarts will be having eighth year, and by this time next year, many of our young ladies will be impregnated."

Groans and tears arose. The women were too young to be pushing babies and boy oh boy, the men were too young and arrogant to take care of them… oh merlin…

" Now, as you might know, when someone is forced into doing something, they tend to be rather snappy or emotional about it, our older students are going through this phase so don't take anything they say to heart,also,all of you will need to be sensitive towards them, this is a _**very**_–cough-hormonal phase…"

As Dumbledore continued, Draco's eyes were placed firmly on Hermione's face. It was rather intriguing, he thought. She was actually listening to what the old coot was saying. "-and Mr. Filch also wants you to refrain from purchasing these contraptions,stay away from the forbidden forest, I trust you all to have a good day, seventh and sixth years, you know the cue…"

The other years left the hall and began towards their classes. The older years stayed with one word playing recurring in their heads;_ RESULTS…_

Dumbledore turned to Hermione who had the basket of letters next to her, it was much like a basket that a gypsy girl carries to place flowers in while running through meadows.

"Delivering time Hermione," Dumbledore smiled, Hermione who was sipping pumpkin juice nearly choked but caught herself before she had a coughing fit. The students stood and made their way towards the platform of the headmasters table. "Aww man, seriously professor?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to,"

"Could I use a spell of my own making to deliver them?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"Alright,"

Hermione stood and walked over to the podium. Silently placing her fingertips on her head, she closed her eyes and concentrated on an incantation of her own making, "_descendus applicus," _she thought. The letters all drifted into the air behind her before forming a long straight line. '_Descend' ._the letters suddenly flew towards the students before stopping gracefully in front of each student."Well done Hermione! did you make that spell on you own? It's amazing!"

With shaking hands, the learners reached out for their letters. After thirty second screams and wails were heard throughout the hall. Neville collapsed and Hermione got off the platform to help him. Just then, a fuming pansy Parkinson came hurtling towards Neville with her shoe in her hand. "YOU IDIOTIC DOOFBRAIN OF A mother-"

"SOMEBODY KEEP THIS MONSTER AWAY FROM ME! HELP!"

"WHY YOU-" pansy threw her shoe at him before removing the other and throwing that one at Neville who was scrambling to his feet. "Leave him alone you sorry excuse for a woman!" Ginny exclaimed shoving pansy who looked murderous. "SHUT YOUR BLOODTRAITOR MOUTH BITCH!"

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH PARKINSON! AS HEADGIRL I WILL MINUS POINTS!"

"MINUS ALL YOU WANT MUDBLOOD!"

"OH FUCK OFF PARKINSON, LEAVE MY FIANCEE ALONE AND GO SHAG LONGBOTTOM!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO SHAG THAT HALF BANSHEE SLASH HARPEE OF A LADY MAL-!"

"OI!WHO YOU CALLING BANSHEE FAT ARSE-"

Pansy was about to pounce on a screaming Neville when Ginny jumped in front of her and shot her back with a battle spell. Pansy screamed and got up quickly to aim a punch at Ginny who fell to the ground. "Ginny! You hurt her!" Hermione screamed. Harry was now in front of Ginny with his wand raised. "TOUCH MY WIFE AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YO-AAAAAAHHH!" Hermione was on top of pansy kicking her and punching her, and Ginny was cheering her on while wiping her own broken bleeding nose. pansy pulled Hermione down to the ground by the hair and Draco's eyes turned black again as he hissed about to tear pansy to shreds but the potion kept him from doing so, it gave him some self-control. the professors knew better than to get in the way of this otherwise they themselves would be attacked by hormonal teenagers. Hermione slapped pansy who was now standing. Their dress robes were discarded as were almost every other student, pansy yanked Hermione's button up long rolled up sleeve shirt and the top three buttons flew around the room. Hermione's cleavage was extremely revealing as her hands flew over it in attempt to shield herself but during that time pansy took her chance to hit Hermione. However, that gained a double punch from Lavender and Pavarti. "Don't mess with this bitch!" lavender said to pansy who fainted, the girls were about to laugh but Millicent Bulstode came forward aiming a kick at Pavarti's abdomen. "Oh Millie! You look ever so pale! let me add some colour to those white cheeks of yours!" Ginny exclaimed slapping the manly witch who growled and lunged towards Ginny who took off her shoe and hit the witch across the head with it. When Millicent stood again, Seamus and dean pulled her away. Pansy was regaining consciousness and seeked Hermione who she then preceded in strangling, Ron picked up pansy and threw her off Hermione before picking Hermione up ever so gently. Blaise stepped forward, "how dare you treat a Slytherin with such little respect… actually continue, she doesn't deserve any, found her tryna seduce a poor fifth year, disgraceful,"

"Blaise! How dare you!"

"oh hello Pansy, lovely to see you again, it's been a year since I last saw you, it seems as you have a nargle infestation in your head, they're very contagious this season, oh yes, you seem to have severe case, otherwise you wouldn't even attempt to speak to my fiancée Blaise with such low class, I suggest you get a box of radishes and-"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP LOONY!"

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT YOU A GRADE WHORE!" Cho screamed which was unusual, as were all other Ravenclaw friendships

"Oh its quite alright Cho, the nargles have done too much damage, she's lost to us now…"

"Shut up you abnormal freak!"

"Shut your filthy mouth Parkinson!"

"Oh you shouldn't be the one talking _mudblood_!"

"Leave her alone pansy! Don't be so horrible!"

"OOOOOHH,_ MUDBLOOD_ IS STICKING UP FOR _LUNA_TIC AND VICE VERSA HEY?HA HA HAA! HOW UTTERLY NAUSIATING"

"_DO NOT CALL HER MUDBLOOD!"_

"_AND SHE'S NOT A LUNATIC!"_

"OH DRAKIE, FALLING FOR THE FILTH ARE WE?"

"shut it Parkinson." Theo warned

"Or what? Drakie here is desperately in love, we should spread word, and Blaise left me for one night and you're already prowling over psychotic patients? You bastards disgust me!" pansy spat. Theo, Crabbe and Goyle had to literally stop Draco and Blaise from killing her. However, the other house wanted nothing more than to see her dead and within seconds, Padma, Pavarti, Lavender, Ginny, Cho, Daphne, and Hannah were attacking pansy. The teachers had enough.

Dumbledore stood and performed a strong hex. Every student was pulled back toward the walls of the great hall and paralyzed. "Student, I know this is alarming but calm down, it's not the end of the world,"

Yeah right, if the students could talk, Dumbledore would've wished he hadn't said those words. "We still have to perform the tests…"

As if on cue, ten official looking ministry officials came strolling into the hall, one of which being Kingsley Shacklebolt

"Ah, greetings to all, you seem upset so I'll get to the point, each of you will be given a potion, whichever pairs low the same colour, well, you get the drift. Let's begin."

Kingsley waved his wand and a hundred or so tiny shot glasses appeared each with a set amount of potion. Another wave and the students were immediately lined up with a shot of potion in their hands. "Well drink up! Oh wait, still paralyzed, he hee, yeah…" he unparaIyzed the students and immediately scowls and growls hit the air. Death glares were passed around and stares were given to others. "Bottoms up people!" at the same time, well some a bit faster or delayed, the students drained the silver contents of their little glasses. It tasted metallic, partially like licking aluminum tin foil.

"Alright, so in about 2 minutes, the potions will take effect, you will start glowing an incredible colour, your legs will involuntarily take you to your partner. The brighter you colour, well, it means your bond will be exceptionally strong, understood?"

"Yes sir,"

Harry felt a bit tingly, in actuality it was his feet that felt that way, Hermione also felt that way but she felt as if a feather was being run up and down the pad of her foot, Luna was giggling and Malfoy looked indifferent, Ron looked pale and the list went on.

'_one minute up Hermione, one minute to go, please be Viktor, please be Viktor, oh god, it will be so cliché if its Draco, please pleeeaasee be Viktor, I'll do anything! FIFTY SECONDS… anyone but Draco! Firstly! I am muggleborn; I am not his mate, secondly, impregnated by Malfoy? I don't think so! I'll rather give up magic and go to Azkaban! Disgusting! Yuck! Draco's baby! Ptui! FORTY seconds… UGH! Why can't I run away… wait, Harry said something earlier when pansy hit Ginny, and what was it? Oh gosh, think Hermione! Think! Urmm…urmm…err… TOUCH MY WIFE AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! THIRTY SECONDS… did he propose before the law? no, Ginny would've said something, but the law states the person you marry won't be from your house…unless Ginny is perfectly destined or they favored the chosen one…TWENTY SECONDS…no, it wouldn't be that, I am apparently the brightest witch of her age, they give me the exact treatment they give harry because I discovered a couple spells, made a dozen new wolf bane cures and got tortured to save everyone else from this world from the war…hmmm…TEN…please…NINE…not…EIGHT…Draco… SEVEN… oh…SIX…please…FIVE…don't…FOUR…let…THREE…me…TWO…be… ONE…his…'_

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HP_

'_THREE, TWO, ONE…' _Draco looked around the hall. Everyone was still for a few seconds. In a few moments he would be walking towards his wife. Part of him was begging, 'please_ be granger, please be granger,' _while the other was yowling _'not the mudblood, not the mudblood,' wow 'might as well throw yourself into a den of angry hippogriff's and Thestrals_…

Draco began to walk a few seconds after the rest of the students but after two steps he came to an abrupt stop. A light glow of blue was emitting from his pale skin. Slowly, the glow became a dark midnight blue that swirled as gave the effect that Draco was on fire. Then the glow seemed to mix color's as suddenly a baby blue incorporated itself into the glow. Now, it looked much like a flame. Draco marveled at it as it just kept getting brighter and bright and brighter. Draco looked as if he was on fire. The others in the room were glowing dull colors such as pink, grey, brown, and so on. Draco took a step again and stopped. He just needed one last moment of freedom before his life got ruined. Cautiously, he began walking and his feet began to pull him through the crowd. The glow just kept getting brighter. Some of the couples were already together and their colors were nowhere near as bright as his. But as his glow expanded as he walked, the more people began to faint, and their colors were still dull as the fell next to their future fiancées. Finally Hermione came into view and so did Harry, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Theodore, Pavarti, Lavender, Gregory, Ron and Cho. These people were glowing with unimaginable colors. Ron and Cho were glowing a bright red, harry and Ginny were emitting a rich gold, Luna and Blaise were glowing a bright green mixed with darker shades, Theodore and Pavarti were host to a bright orange whilst Gregory and lavender were sporting a deep violet, the colors were all so bright and intense, however none could compare to Draco and Hermione, and harry and Ginny, Ron's came next following closely. The couples kept walking towards each other and Hermione's feet came gracefully to a stop in front of Draco. Must've been those ballet classes she took since she was five. Draco also stopped. The two looked like two great flames were blazing next to each other, so close to becoming one but never doing that. The glow didn't stop, and again, it got brighter.

"Oh my god…" Hermione whispered, "I'm marrying _you…"_

Draco looked at her and tilted his head. She looked at an utter loss. They did not notice that they were glowing so brightly that it was knocking out every other couple except Ginny and Harry.

"I _can't _be _that bad,"_ Hermione snorted and laughed bitterly before saying,

"You have _no_ idea Malfoy." Draco's face contorted. "Well that definitely lifts the tension bookworm."

"_Clearly _ferret,"

They both sniffed like nine year old girls who never got to play princess in a dress up game. Dumbledore smiled and said loudly, "excellent, now, grab your partner and make you way to any teacher, they will lead you to your cottages, you all have the day off and a private house elf will tend to your every need, enjoy!"

Draco and Hermione were still staring at each other and nobody else seemed to move-partially because they were too stunned of knocked unconscious by the new couples glow.

Instantly as Dumbledore ended his statement, Hermione turned and quickly ran off into Viktor's direction.

'_Ah, putting up with granger for eternity can't be too hard…oh joy…WAIT JUST A SECOND! WHAT IS KRUM DOING WITH HER?HE'S DEAD!'_

_A/N: HE HEE HEEE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL REALLY BLOW YOU GUYS AWAY! I SWEAR!NO FIGHT,WELL,IF YOU WANT THERE TO BE ONE I WILL MAKE ONE JUST FOR YOU,ALSO PEOPLE COME ON! I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN ONLY FIFTEEN REVIEWS FOR 4 CHAPTERS, PLEASE REVIEW, I AM BEGGING!_


	6. Confined with the devil

**CHAPTER SIX: CONFINED WITH THE DEVIL**

**A/N: HEY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER, SINCEREST APOLOGIES WHO DIDN'T LIKE THE SWEAR WORDS, ANYWHOOOZ; THANKS TO THE TWO PEOPLE WHO actually reviewed it…GUESS THIS IS FOR THEM, I WANNA THANK PEEDIEPANDA WHOSE BEEN THE SWEETEST PERSON ALIVE, ANYWAY AGAIN, ON TO THE STORY!ALSO SILVERROSES98 AND SARAHKAY502!NOW FOR THE STUFF!**

It had been quite a sight for Draco, he had just seen Hermione inter-locking arms with Viktor and he certainly wasn't ecstatic to see the new little formation between the two. And just like that, he walked up to the two and silently made a mental note to loathe Krum, but just to humiliate the professor, Draco also inter locked arms with the man. Viktor looked at Draco with a surprised face, Draco's eyes flashed green as he smiled evilly at him, Viktor was eye level with Draco, which made the situation very odd and Draco was so close it looked as if they were to kiss.

A few dozens of ministry officials arrived and preceded to Renervate the couples and lead those to their new lives…cough…

"Shall we be leaving sweetheart?" Draco drawled with an innocent grin.

Hermione and Viktor looked at each other, wondering who the statement was for. Viktor presumed that Draco was just trying to piss them so he said,

"Yes boy, ve shall,"

Draco nodded as Viktor lead them into the grounds. They were silent all the way down. "So Drako, "Viktor said awkwardly as the platinum haired man clutched his arm. "Yes Viktor?"

"…urrm…vat are your plans after you leave school-okay, let go of my arm!"

"No! It is warm and comforting!"

"Hermione! How have you gotten paired with zis Bisexual-" Viktor began but Hermione interrupted, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Viktor, how exactly are every couple's houses to be fitted onto the grounds? Is there going to be an undetectable extension charm? I must say that these wizards have done well, I have performed the charm before and that charm is fairly complex work, and to do it for every couple, wow, they must be exhausted!"

"well, you have every professor in our school to thank for that, though we have to do eet single handedly,"

Hermione smiled at Viktor, who was oblivious to Draco who had let go of his arm scowling. He did not like what was happening.

'Time to display my Slitherin heritage,' Draco thought but just as he was about to say something the Bulgarian stopped. They were already on the school grounds.

'Where are they?' Draco thought. A few professors were standing with some couples. Hermione voiced her thoughts, "Viktor, where are the houses?"

"In the castle, now you just need a place for the dial,"

"So we will be staying in the castle but we can change the dial so that we will be on the school grounds?"

"Exactly,"

"How about that spot over there?" she pointed to a tree next to the lake, it had pretty flowers and the trunk of the tree was as large as a car and it was as tall as a giraffe. "Perfect!" Viktor said without Draco's consent. He and Hermione walked to the tree. Draco scowled…Again, and followed. Once there, Viktor pointed his wand to the tree and carved out a door. He muttered something and the door became more defined with hinges and a mahogany colour. He opened the door and to the couple's complete amazement, a room lay ahead.

"Does everyone have this? I doubt that there are this many trees on the grounds,"

"Zere aren't, you are one of the few with these," he pointed at a professor who pointed at a vine wall. He muttered something and a mahogany door appeared. "See, I knew you vould love zis place, zat eez vy I brought you here, zee other professors will have to follow ze couples around until the couple decides on a place."

"Wow, so there are houses all over the school?"

"Yes, zere are," Hagrid came onto the grounds carrying a sack. Hermione smiled, she would be living near her dear friend.

"Oh ello there 'Ermione, see you got yer home! Tha's wonderful! We live so close!"

Draco groaned, he wasn't given a say in this. Hermione smiled and shouted back, "I'll be stopping by to visit very often, Hagrid!"

The half giant smiled. Draco looked over at Hermione who was waving enthusiastically.

'Oh god, Draco, what have you got yourself into?'

Viktor looked a bit troubled and Hermione noticed this. "Viktor? Are you alright? You seem a tad frightened," Viktor was snapped out his daze, he looked at Hermione, "hmm? Oh yes, no it's nothing, just a beet worried about you,"

"Urmmm hel-looo? Her husband is in the room!" Viktor smirked, "jealous are ve?" Draco clenched his jaw and breathed out, a trait that he obtained during the war. He had learned to keep his emotions to himself, that way he was unreadable and unpredictable. Breathing out was his way of keeping calm.

Surprising both Viktor and Hermione, Draco smirked and stepped into the room, well, tree. Hermione and Viktor followed closely. Inside, the room was spacious and beautiful, however, it was very, well, Slytherin.

The walls were metallic silver; the paint was so shiny that you were able to clearly see your reflection. The floors were wooden, and black in the middle of the room was a black leather lounge set and a glass coffee table. Directly in front of the set was a stone had engravings of something Hermione couldn't put her finger on. The carpet was a rich forest green colour and it was rimmed with silver at the edges. On the right end of the room were a few steps that led to a window. There was a little walking space around the window and directly next to the window was a metal bench with green cushions. On the left side of the room was again, three steps leading to a window. In front of that were a grand piano and a chair. The ebony curtains were drawn so the room was extremely dark.

"Urrgh! I can't see a thing!" Hermione clicked her fingers and the curtains were instantly drawn back. Both men turned to Hermione, "what?! You know how to perform wandless magic?" Draco exclaimed. Just then McGonagall appeared through the fire place. "I must say Hermione this is lovely location that you've picked, though these colors seem more, Slytherin,"

"I know, it confuses me also."

"Well, I need to activate the dial, and then Viktor and I will leave." McGonagall said walking towards the door. Then on the wood, she drew four circles. A few moments later, the circles became buttons and a square formed around them, at each corner of the square. Directly above the square, an arrow formed and pointed down towards the square.

After creating the dial, McGonagall turned to them. "To get to a place turn the dial so that the arrow points to that particular side with the desired colour. You can constantly add new places by drawing a circle. Then the shape around the buttons will change to make space for the new place. These places that are already here are the essential places that you will need at the moment, the rules to go to the place you have added is the same as the others. I honestly have no idea where these places lead to so I will leave it up to you to figure it out. You will spend today together in this house; you will not be allowed to leave until tomorrow morning when the dial will be completely activated. Lunch and dinner will be delivered by a house elf that will be appointed to you by the ministry because of this marriage. Good luck and good day, come along Viktor, she'll be fine, oh and Hermione?"

"Yes professor?"

"her name is Simmy"

"Sorry?"

"The house elf, and don't worry, you will love her, she isn't like that dreadful elf, what was his name?"

"Kreacher?"

"ah yes, well Simmy is remarkably adorable and kind and has some relation to dobby, oh yes and dobby will be visiting, he said he would not rest until he knows Harry Potter, Missus Granger, and master Weasley is alright,"

"Ooh that'll be lovely! I can't wait!"

"I know, I told him so, and did you know he makes the most delicious chocolate cake imaginable!"

"oh professor you have not tasted mine, I think dobby and I will be quite competitive,"

"ah yes, I will be waiting, harry says that your milk tart is heavenly,"

"oh I wouldn't say that,"

"No it's true! Last Easter I tasted it! It was magnificent!"

"But what about your apple crumble? I was literally begging for more last mother's day professor!"

Draco looked at the two witches quite amused and surprised that they were happily conversing as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Frankly, seeing his professor this energetic was scaring him. And what was this rubbish about dobby? Wasn't that his former house elf?

"-chocolate pudding, oh well, I will let you two explore, again, good luck! Let's go Krum!" with that she and Viktor disappeared into the fireplace leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Hermione turned to Draco who was leaning on the piano, smirking. "Ah, you bake, chocolate cake and milk tart,"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "do I really have to marry you?"

Draco smiled evilly, "yes sweetheart, yes you do, now if you don't mind, I will attempt to play an instrument that I was too busy doing other things to learn about,"

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked towards the dark hallway to the immediate right of the fireplace. "It's called a piano, which I know how to play Malfoy," Draco stood straight and made his way to where Hermione stood. Hermione twirled her wrist and index finger in the air and the entire house lit up. She walked through the small passageway. The walls were blood red and the walls were very much like the living rooms but it was gold. Engravings of lions were emblazoned on the roof and carped. Elegant swirls were printed on the walls. Draco groaned. This room was Gryffindor themed.

The passageway had an opening at the end. On the left wall there was a door, there was also one on the right. Hermione walked to the one on the left. Gingerly, she opened the door, inside was a bathroom. The center of the room was occupied by a huge Jacuzzi; it was silver, like the living room walls. The rim of the tub was black and there were seven taps shaped like snakes. In one corner of the room, a long marble counter was inset with a sink again with a tap shaped like a snake. On the opposite corner of the room was a large shower, with nobs to make the steam scented. In another corner was a toilet. The roof, walls and every other surface of the room was covered in mirrors. Hermione noticed that the only green things in the room were the Egyptian rugs; frankly, she had nothing against the colour green so she loved the bathroom.

Smiling, she left Draco to inspect the room further. She went to the room opposite and opened the door. Inside was an art room. The walls were caramel in colour and the floor was black polished marble. Canvas boards and canvas pads of different textures and sizes were in neat piles. Some were lined against the walls. In the center of the room were two canvas stands back to back. On either side of them was a twirling array of tubes and bottles of different types of paints, they were colour and type coded. It was brilliant. Hermione was definitely going to use this room a lot.

She literally glowed as she turned to go to the room at the end of the passageway. Draco followed closely. She entered the room that seemed to be the kitchen. It was huge. The built-ins were mahogany, the handles were gold, and the walls were black. All the appliances were either silver or black. The island in the center of the room was made of black polished marble, and there were six barstools around it. A chandelier was hanging over it. The fridge was platinum; it stood directly next to the countertop's that were against the walls. The floor was a dark varnished oak colored wood. The mixtures of colors came together perfectly. Suddenly the two heard a pop, Hermione turned to see her favorite house elf, "DOBBY!"

"Missus granger! So long it's been!"

"A week! Oh I've missed you oh so much!"

"Dobby agrees! Miss! Dobby has baked a cake, Dobby knows miss loves chocolate cake so Dobb-what is old young master Malfoy doing here?!"Dobby growled at the last part.

Draco snarled, "I was about to ask the same think vermin."

Hermione gaped at Draco. "You take that back Malfoy! Take that back this instant! "she screeched pointing her wand directly at his face. He squinted trying to keep it visible before harshly slapping it away.

"Or what granger?"

Dobby gasped, "How dare you treat Miss Granger with such disrespect? How dare you mistreat her wand? Dobby has half a mind to hex your smug face into oblivion!" Draco's eyes darkened, this was the first time that the elf had ever been so disrespectful towards him, let alone use prefixes and the word 'you'.

"How dare you, you filthy pest! you are nothing but a slave-"

"Malfoy stop it now!"

"old master Malfoy was a slave once, or has he forgotten that he did whatever the dark lord wanted him to do without complaint-"

"Dobby!"

"Miss granger! I speak the truth!"

"You didn't know what was happening, and why would you know? your role in society is the dirt everyone walks on-"

"Enough you two!" Hermione exclaimed as the elf was about to click his fingers and when Draco raised his wand. Draco was about to say something but dobby beat him to it,

"You're right, come on! dobby has heard that missus was to stay here until the dial was fully activated, so dobby will keep missus company, and Dobby has been to the ministry, dobby says you will need a house elf, ministry tells dobby you have one! dobby got angry and demanded that he should be your house elf, Dobby was also willing to do part time for master Weasley and Mr. Potter but they says no, they says miss granger will need dobby more with old master Malfoy around so dobby and Simmy will be you house elves. Dobby refuses payment because he knows miss would force dobby into getting a salary,"

Hermione laughed, the little elf didn't know that she would make sure he got his salary one way or another. Draco snarled, he didn't want the elf, but with Hermione there did he really have a choice?

"Oh Dobby, you're too sweet but you deserve a payment! And you can call me Hermione,"

"It's a habit for dobby to say miss granger but dobby will try for you miss-Hermione,"

Hermione smiled at the determined little elf. Draco however, gagged.

"Ooooh that reminds me-well I have no idea how the ideas are related but we never see our room yet!"

And just like that, the couple sprinted like two little children up the winding stair in the corner of the kitchen. Dobby apparated just outside the door of the bedroom. Draco ran as fast as his long legs could carry him. When he was up the stairs they were in a passageway, one door lay ahead with dobby in front of it; one door was on Draco's left and one on his right. He was about to take a step forward but Hermione grabbed his collar and yanked him back; boy did this woman have strength. Draco stumbled and fell to the floor and Hermione leapt over him laughing. Dobby cheered. The passageway was Slytherin themed, with green carped over a black marble floor. The walls were covered in mirror like every other Slitherin based room. The walls had paintings of dark forests and Thestrals. Deep green swirls trailed along the walls. The door frames were ebony and the overall look of the passage was gloomy, much to Draco's fancy.

Draco quickly grabbed Hermione's black, scarlet studded boots and pulled so that she fell face down onto the carpet. He laughed loudly and got up and walked around her fallen figure. He was five feet from the door when he head Hermione stand up. He turned around and placed his hands on either wall so that Hermione couldn't get to the room. Hermione rolled her eyes at his huge smirk. She was right in front of him but he had to look up to see his eyes. For some reason, she couldn't help but smile. "Seriously Malfoy, don't be a baby,"

Draco laughed, "Wait, let me get this straight, you were the one who started it but I'm the baby?" Hermione folded her arms, "exactly,"

Dobby looked at the two. "Dobby suggests Petrificus Totalus Hermione,"

Hermione smacked her forehead, why didn't she think of that. Draco swiftly snatched her wand that was sticking out of her boot.

"Not without your wand," Hermione laughed incredulously. Draco was confused. "Malfoy, I have perfected wandless magic, what makes you think I need a wand?" now it was Draco's turn to face palm himself. Why hadn't he thought of that, but while he removed his hand from the wall to smack himself Hermione ran around him and got to the door. Finally realizing his mistake Draco spun around to see Hermione open the door and Dobby follow her in. he walked up to the room and wandered what it would be like; Slitherin or Gryffindor. He looked around at the room; it was definitely not what he expected.

The floor was a mahogany colored wood, the walls were silver. There were pictures on the walls of sunsets, and others had dark forests, a long ivory colored Egyptian rug led to a platform. Three steps led up to the white king sized bed. There were lots of pillows of different sizes on the bed, they were green, the head board was also mahogany and engravings of lions were set in the wood. The roof was covered by mirror. Two cabinets lay next to the beds and a book shelf stood on the wall 10 feet from the bed, it was filled with books. On the opposite end of the room was a bar, It had every beverage imaginable on the cabinets and shelves, the counter top of the bar was gold. Lamps were lined on the walls all around the room, they gave the room an eerie glow, next to the bar was a double door, no doubt a walk-in closet. Draco walked to it as Hermione and dobby further inspected the room. Draco entered the closet and noticed a mirror at the end, the shelves and railings for clothing were not yet filled. To the right of the mirror lay another door, Draco opened it to find a bathroom, Gryffindor themed (lion shaped taps), with mirrored walls and a mirror roof. In fact the room was identical to the other bathroom with red carpets. Draco gagged because he had always disliked the colour red, but, he was going to be living here for quite some time, so he might as well-no matter how much he hated the colour- become acquainted with all the Gryffindor colours and themes.

Hermione left the room, it was perfect but she wasn't on cloud nine when she saw only one bed. And that means… 'Sharing with Malfoy', Hermione shivered disgustedly at the thought of the following months, well, years…

She saw the two doors outside their room, so she walked to the one on her left. She entered and noticed it was a huge hangout. There was a pool table at the center of the room, leather couches around a gigantic flat screen television set. On a platform there was a tennis table, in another corner there was an air hockey table. In the next corner there was a bar, albeit larger than the bedroom one. A few meters in front of it was a gambling table and 5 feet behind it was a glass table with metallic chairs. Next to it was a huge bookshelf. The entire rooms walls and roof was enchanted so that is was invisible, you could see the outside and the sky, it was brilliant. She was so excited, she knew for a fact that as soon as the dial was working, she was going to bring the girls over, dobby smiled up at Hermione and quickly disappeared somewhere, she walked around and her dainty hands traced the surfaces, she ran her fingers along the tables and book shelves. Draco stood at the door taking in the room and other things…

******************HARRY AND GINNY**************

Dobby apparated to Ginny and Harry's apartment. Harry and Ginny were in their living room laughing at the couple pairings, "–and Pansy got Neville! It's horrible! That wench deserves to go to a psychotic institution!" Harry chuckled at his girlfriend. Dobby popped up right in front of Ginny; he'd been here not too long ago, so he didn't have to greet them again.

"Dobby! How's Hermione? Did that ferret try anything?" Ginny exclaimed sitting straight. Dobby shook his head, "Hermione is fine, "the little elf sighed.

"I honestly had no idea that old young master Malfoy was her partner,"

"It's alright dobby, there's nothing he can do to you,"

Dobby shook his head, "but old young master Malfoy can do something to missus and others, while Dobby was working –"

Harry intervened, "Dobby, I was wondering if you could refer the Malfoy's by their names? It kind of gets, urm, confusing, and so if you could just say their names that would be brilliant,"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically, and Ginny smiled. "Mas-Lucius is a Veela and so is Narcissa, Draco does not know this. Lucius would become protective of Narcissa and maim whosever looked or touched her, he has killed many because of this and dobby has had to dispose of the carcasses so dobby knows, on days that Narcissa would not oblige to his desires, he would become rough and he just took what he wanted." Harry and Ginny looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Ginny looked back at dobby. Harry gulped. "y-you mean a-as in ra-rape? "Dobby cringed, "well yes, but she could take it, she was a Veela and she soon gave in and happily said yes after a while, but well-"

"Hermione wont," harry nodded. Dobby nodded serenely.

"Dobby must leave now, after all dobby is miss- Hermione's house elf,"

Ginny laughed, "Don't let her hear you say that dobby, oh god why are we talking, she could be being shagged! Dobby go! "Ginny said turning frightened and serious at the last part. Nodding, Dobby clicked his fingers, he had to get back to Hermione but first, he had some errands to run.

*******************Draco & Hermione *****************

Draco watched Hermione, completely unaware of the smile that crept onto his face when he saw Hermione pull a book from the shelf. Still looking at the book she turned towards his direction.

'Shit! Damn! Hide!' Draco thought frantically, he didn't want her to know that he was watching her. He turned and swiftly walked to the door opposite, it was still closed. He opened it and stepped inside leaving the door open. There was nothing in the room.

The walls were plain, just white. The floors were white. The roof was white. There was no furniture. Nothing whatsoever but in the center of the room was a small, white, square box. Hermione was skimming through her book, it was about pregnancy, and she thought it would help to know whatever kind of hell she was going to go through. She closed the book and walked out of the room and saw Draco in the room opposite. She walked to the doorframe. Draco turned to see her. As Hermione was about to walk through the door she was pushed back, not by Draco but by some kind of bouncy barrier. Hermione shook her head and tried to walk through the door again, she was just bounced back. Draco looked at Hermione, extremely dumbfounded at this point. He walked through the door easily and stood next to Hermione, towering over her. He looked at her confused face, then the room.

"okayyyy, this is possibly… alright I honestly don't know what is,"

"well I don't see why you can't get through, I can,"

"I'll try again, but just to be sure I won't die if I do get through, you go first,"

"Oh it's great to know you value my life that much Granger," Draco said sarcastically. He stepped through the door with ease.

"Alright," Hermione said, shrinking the book in her hand and stowing it away in her jeans. She took a step forward and got bounced back, she tried again and the same thing happened. She took a step back and frowned.

Slowly, she raised her black leather gloved hand that exposed her fingertips and she poked her index finger at the invisible force, it got bounced back.

"Urrgh! Stupid barrier!" Hermione half shrieked half growled as she threw her hands up exasperatedly, although she was declared the smarted witch of her age and a heroine of the war, she had to admit that this force field was defeating her. She turned on her heel and 'humphed' as she made her way down the hall. Draco rolled his eyes; he was still in the room and was highly amused by the witch. Just as he was about to leave the room he remembered the little box, and so he turned to look at it. There it lay, looking so innocent. Draco picked it up and lifted the lid. Inside was a note, it read

Dear Mr. Malfoy

By now you must've already seen all the rooms in this house, and we take it you are enjoying the outlook so far. Also, you may have also noticed that Ms. Granger was unable to enter this room; this is because until the baby is born, you will be the one to decorate the room. You will have to do this alone as you will be the father, and our lovely witches do not need to have the stress of worrying about interior designing. The force field will be lifted, but only whilst the room is being painted, (by the way, you will have to paint it on your own, Ms. granger will just be there to fuss over the colours as any woman would normally do) thereafter the force field will activate and Ms. granger will not be able to enter again until the child is born. This box is all you will need for the room, all you have to do is write what you want on the lid of the box and it will appear in the box, you must then take it out quickly and place it on the floor where it will expand to the correct size, for example, if you should need paint and paint brushes, write down the colour you want and the size of the brush you want, then it will appear. The same goes for furniture. Good luck Mr. Malfoy, have fun!

p.s,do not take this box out of the room, inform miss granger why she can't enter the room and if another room is required, walk to the downstairs hallway and say it clearly and audibly, also say what you want the room to be.

A new bedroom cannot be required unless there is a guest, and you will not be able to leave the house until 24 hours are up.

'well isn't that great,24 hours with granger, have to design a baby's bedroom, have to share a room with granger… god help me…well you certainly weren't saying that when you were all over her this morning…'

Draco held the note and swaggered down to the kitchen to see baking ingredients everywhere and Hermione mixing something exceptionally fast, two chocolate cakes were already in the oven, she had made the chocolate icing and she left it on the marble counter top in the corner, and she was mumbling. "What in the hell?!" Draco exclaimed, he had only been upstairs for about two minutes and by the looks of the flour butter, empty cocoa tins, icing sugar, castor sugar, oil, eggshells, blender, messed bowls and cutlery, it was clear Hermione had not used magic or an easy bake cake mix, and now she was making chocolate vanilla cupcake batter. As Hermione walked to the cupboard and yelled cocoa, nothing happened as she turned around and left the cupboard open. Draco was just walking past the cupboard when a large can of cocoa flew out and knocked his head, it bounced off and landed in Hermione's outstretched hand, and she wasn't even looking.

"Fuck-"Draco exclaimed rubbing his head, but Hermione interrupted, she rounded on him and shrieked, "Draco MALFOY! You will not swear or use vulgar language in this house do you understand me?!" Hermione had lifted her whisk out of the batter very fast and in doing so the chocolate mixture spattered across Draco's face, he had his face scrunched up as the chocolate tricked down his cheek.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter, she dropped the whisk and pointed and laughed at his face, he opened his right eye to see her stamping her foot and jumping up and down.

He gaped at her, "you think this is funny do you?!"Hermione nodded her head vigorously as Draco hastily rubbed the chocolate off his face with the back of his hand. Draco grabbed the whisk and dunked it in chocolate batter before flicking it directly in front of her face making the chocolate splatter onto her face, now it was his turn to laugh at her. Turning, she grabbed a thick sticky handful of the mixture and smashed it on his face, and so he grabbed a handful and smashed it in her hair, and screaming, Hermione picked up the entire bowl and slammed it on the top of his head, messing his perfect grey hair. He quickly took off the bowl but his designer clothes were already messed, so growling, he yelled pudding into the cupboard and a few seconds later some appeared, he grabbed it and turned to see Hermione levitating ten cream pies in the air, his mouth dropped as he held the large bowl of pudding, "you wouldn't- "

Hermione smiled evilly, "you wish," Hermione quickly put a duplication spell on the pies and as soon as they made contact with Draco face, ten more appeared and splattered messing him even more. It was like the gold in Bellatrix's vault, once you touched it, it kept duplicating, however, Hermione hadn't added the stinging and scorching part. Draco was being drowned in cream, the floor was covered and it was up to his knees, he smirked the Malfoy smirk and duplicated the pudding before thinking Wingardium Leviosa, and dropping the pudding on her head with a splash the entire kitchen and Hermione got splashed with pudding.

"Oh my god! You did not just do that!" Draco rolled his eyes and laughed, "oh yes I did granger, a ha haa-whoa-,"he said dodging the glob of pudding that missed him by a few centimeters, Hermione kept throwing the pudding that kept becoming more and more and soon Draco was laughing and throwing cream at her. If somebody had seen the two of them, laughing and jumping, dodging and getting splashed with cream, they would have never believed that the two were sworn enemies. Then the bell of the oven bell rang and Hermione hastily ran through the cream and pudding to it, she grabbed the mittens and pulled the pans out of the oven, she was about to set them down on the island in the middle of the kitchen but slipped and falling completely under the pudding, she got up and realized that she had left the cakes under.

Draco laughed at her sticky form but was silence as her boot made contact with his forehead, he then fell over into the cream, he was under for about twenty seconds trying to stand up, but he eventually did, gasping for breath. He inhaled sharply and looked around for Hermione, she was nowhere in sight. Then she burst up, gasping, she jumped onto the island and stood up, the pudding and cream was already waist high for her on the floor and it was quickly reaching Draco's. He hoisted himself up onto the island and rounded on her, "you almost killed me you wench!" Hermione also rounded on him, confused, where was the mudblood part in that sentence, she hated the word however she had grown used to it, if it was from him she knew he was just saying it to get on her nerves and so when he said it, she just brushed it off, it only hurt when others said it. Shaking her head, she pointed an accusing finger at him. "Forget you ferret! My cakes are drowning in there! "Draco sniggered and only ten seconds later Hermione caught up, "you perverted, foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" she exclaimed pushing him of the island. He was under for thirty second before he came up, it was terrifying, and he couldn't get up because the floor was slippery. "You almost killed me again mudblood!" and there it was, and at his words she felt a sting of pain, well, no matter, it was usual. "And so what?" Draco scowled, "well, while I was drowning, I found these," he lifted up the cake tins. Hermione grinned happily, "but now I'm going to lose them, "Draco said, dropping the tins back into the pudding. Without thinking Hermione grabbed him by his collar and shook him violently, again, damn that girl was strong. "You dumb – annoying – frustrating –Insufferable – git! I worked-hard on –those-and you killed-them!" Draco laughed and pulled himself out of her grasp, "you think I'm dumb and annoying? Please. Have you met yourself recently granger?"

"I know myself well enough to know I'm not as big of a prat as you are,"

"Is that so?"

"uh huh,"

"Then what kind of a person pushes a helpless human being into sludge?!"

"Human being?!"

"Yes Granger, is that a foreign concept to you?"

"No but it should be for you since you have never displayed an emotion other that cruelty in your entire life!"

"Oh I beg to differ!"

"Do tell Malfoy! Tell me, have you ever shown an ounce of kindness to someone other than you family ever?"

"Yes! I've shown you and your idiotic friends kindness and you can't deny that Granger!"

"You have never shown me kindness! Not once!"

"So saving your arse, weasels and potters was nothing?!"

"You never save our lives!"

"I had to undergo the crucio curse in my own home for recognizing you AND not confessing at Malfoy manor!"

"Please! I endured worse things in my life! You weren't the one who had to see a basilisk! You weren't the one who had to change the fate of time! You weren't the one to have lies spread about you! You weren't the one to watch Voldermort kill your friends! You weren't the one to watch your friends become possessed! You weren't the one to have your life ruined because of blood status! You weren't the one who had to Obliviate your parents memories so that they thought you never existed! You weren't the one who had to run away to finish off the dark lord! You weren't the one to be betrayed or abandoned by your best friend! You weren't the one to be tortured because you kept something that your friends found! I DID! It was ME Malfoy! NOT YOU! AND YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT! THERES SO MUCH YOU DON'T KNOW YET YOURE THE ONE WHO'S SO QUICK TO JUDGE!" Hermione was on the floor, in the pudding poking him with her finger.

"OH SO YOU THINK MY LIFE WAS PERFECT? YOU DON'T KINOW A SINGLE THING ABOUT ME GRANGER! IVE SEEN THINGS NOBODY SHOULD SEE! I'VE SEEN CHILDEN KILLED! I DON'T CARE IF THEY WERE MUGGLES, OR WHAT THE HELL PEOPLE SAY ABOUT ME! I AM A HUMAN! I FEEL REMORSE! I'VE SEEN THE DARK LORD KILL FOR FUN, I ADMIT I WAS TERRIFIED AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE HALF OF IT!"

"HIS NAME ISNT THE DARK LORD! IT'S TOM! VOLDERMORT TO YOU! AND FEAR OF A NAME ONLY INCREASE THE FEAR OF THE WIZARD ITSELF,SECONDLY,I NEVER SAY I KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU AND I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!...So why do you have to make my life so damn hard?"

Malfoy was quiet as he watched the witch in front of him, honestly, he really didn't know why. It may have been her blood status, or the fact the he loved seeing her getting depressed and angry. He was a sadistic moron, he knew it, she knew it, her friends knew it, and practically everyone did. He smirked and shrugged, "coz you're a mudblood and you annoy me, that's why," Hermione's eyes welled with unshed tears. Malfoy wanted to laugh, but he was a bit angry with himself, why'd he say it? He was about to feel ashamed when out of nowhere, Hermione punched him hard on the nose, he was certain she had broken it as he fell down into the pudding. For a few seconds while he was under, he considered just lying there until he drowned, but wouldn't she like that? So he got up just in time to see Hermione fill a huge bowl with pudding, grab a spoon and walk out of the kitchen, well more like swam out, and the pudding was at her chest now, just above Draco's waist. He growled at her, his Veela side was deep, deep under at this point in time. This was just Draco Malfoy. Feeling the de-ja-vu of third year. He walked through the pudding and into the hall. Hermione was stepping into the living room.

Murmuring a quick cleaning spell, Hermione flopped down onto the sofa. She looked at the bowl of pudding, suddenly, eating it wasn't the grandest idea. She sent it away and at that moment, a bloody looking Malfoy entered the room. He stopped right in front of her, harshly pulling her to her feet by her wrists. She stared at him coldly, completely unafraid of what was to happen.

"Now what makes you think that you can punch me with those dirty mudblood hands and get away with it granger?"

Hermione laughed humorlessly, ignoring the pang of pain forming at her wrists.

"What makes you think that I can't?"

Draco growled and tightened his grip. "Well the fact that I am above you for one."

Hermione's eyes darkened however she wasn't afraid in the slightest. "Yes, maybe you are, but I assure you, you aren't that much higher ferret." Again tightening his grip, Draco scowled. Hermione felt like her bones were being broken and she felt blood trickling down her forearm, but she wouldn't let it show on her face.

"Apologize."

Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"No."

"I'm not going to say it again granger, you better comply."

Hermione laughed dryly.

"Comply this, no, no, no, no, no, no, noooo. "Hermione spat, trying to free herself from his grasp. Draco shook her harshly, "don't you dare disrespect me Granger, ever!" he hissed.

"I'll disrespect you as much as I want, you disrespect me so I will do the same to you."Malfoy snorted. "Please Granger! I'm a Malfoy heir, I can disrespect you as much as I want, you're just a girl, and I can do anything since I'm the man!" Hermione growled, "I knew you were ignorant Malfoy but I didn't know that you were a sexist pig!" she yelled pulling her hands hard, but he still didn't let go. Her wrist was extremely sore now and the pain was shooting up and down her arm.

"Let go of me Malfoy!"

"No, I will not!" Draco screamed back

"What is wrong with you? You're hurting my hands!" Hermione yelled

"That's wonderful really! What's the matter? Is the little Gryffindor princess scared that her oafish body guards aren't here to protect her? Does she want her weasel?" Draco taunted. Hermione's bottom lip trembled.

"Well too bad! Because you can't have him!"

Even though Draco's Veela side was absent, his senses will still very strong, he could literally smell the salt water forming in her eyes. Abruptly, he harshly pushed her on the sofa and tossed her the note he had read earlier. She didn't even acknowledge it. She just got up and faced him. "I hate you!" she screamed before running as fast as her legs could carry her to the nearest bathroom. She slammed the door hard.

Her comment really stung him. Sure, hearing it coming from Potter was one thing, but hearing it from Hermione Granger herself, it was completely different. His Veela side was begging him to apologize, literally. He considered it but neglected the idea. Sighing dejectedly, he sat down exactly where Hermione had sat seconds before. Suddenly, there was an audible tapping on the window. He looked to the window next to the piano, and there, a brown owl was perched on a branch outside the window, with a letter in its beak. He stood up and strode over to the window and hastily let the bird in. in soared through the window and landed gracefully on the piano. Draco pulled the letter from the bird. It had the Hogwarts seal. He thought about opening it when Hermione was there but quickly ignored the thought. He watched the owl fly off before ripping open the read:

'Dear Draco and Hermione

As you know, the couple pairings are very unusual, and we know for a fact that neither of you are happy about it; this is the case with almost every student in the sixth and seventh years. The ministry is well aware of this and has proposed the idea of a lock down.'

'Lockdown?' Draco thought before continuing.

'Both of you will have to spend the next seven days inside your house together. We are well aware of the fact that the dial will be completely activated by tomorrow, which is why the ministry has taken extra precaution. Earlier this morning, each of you swallowed a potion. The potion was not only for revealing your partner, but also to turn you invisible. We had no knowledge of this at the time and frankly we didn't even know that you could do all of that with one potion. For the next week you will be completely invisible to everyone and anyone who is not your partner, except house elves and non-humans, meaning, owls and pets will be able to see you. Nobody will be able to hear you either. You may leave the apartment however it may be fairly depressing to walk around a deserted castle. The main aim of this, as said by the ministry, is to help couples get to know each other, and sort out any differences they may have. No schoolwork will be issued during this time-apologies Hermione-as your relationship is our main priority at the moment. If you are fighting at the moment or if you are on bad terms, then I suggest you sort out you disagreements as your partner is the only source of a social life that you will receive for the next week, unless you fancy talking to owls.

Good luck, I know you can do it!

Your headmaster and friend

Dumbledore'

Draco dropped the letter. It couldn't be. First it was 24 hours, how did that become a week? If it was even possible, Draco paled even further. His head slowly turned to the direction that Hermione had gone, and with his Veela senses he could hear and smell the water filling audibly into the large Jacuzzi. He could hear Hermione choking on her tears and felt the vibrations of her stepping into the hot water. He could smell the salty water cascading uncontrollably down her face. He felt guilty. He closed his eyes and groaned dejectedly. But when he closed his eyes, he realized he could see a blurry image of what was happening in the bathroom. It was only white outlines, there wasn't any colour, and he couldn't see it clearly because what he was seeing was her movements and vibrations, not her. Hermione slowly lowered herself completely into the tub, and let her hands rest on the rims. Slowly she let her right one fall into the bubbles, then gingerly she began to lower the other one, but as the bubbles touched her skin she jumped and blood trickled down her arm. She gently wiped the blood off but more came, it never stopped flowing. Finally Hermione gave up and dropped her cut arm into the bubbles, she groaned in pain as water made contact with her skin. A fresh round of tears flowed down her cheeks as she sunk lower and lower into the bubbles.

Draco opened his eyes. He hadn't seen the cuts on her hand when he closed his eyes, all he saw was blood. Did he do that when he held her wrists? Maybe something was sharp on the glove when he squeezed it. By the amount of blood coming out of it, it was no ordinary cut. Slowly and doubtfully he stood and walked to the bathroom she was in. he could tell that she had placed a silencing charm on the room and that she didn't know he could hear her. Right now he could smell the blood mixing with the water.

Maybe she had tried to commit suicide and those cuts were still healing, and maybe he accidentally re opened them. Was that why she wore the glove? Had Hermione jean Granger, heroine of the war, order of merlin first class, brightest witch of her age, muggleborn Gryffindor Princess attempted suicide?

Whatever it was, Draco Malfoy was determined to find out…

**A/N: Well there you go! Sorry about the wait people, life's really hectic, anyway…ANYONE HAVE A CLUE WHATS UNDER HERMIONES GLOVE? I have it all thought out, surprised me too really ,I guess, but TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS THERE,AND PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OF SOME SORT ON THE STORY,AND YEAH,I think I am gonna change the name of the story,I'll tell you in the next chapter, Kay? ALRIGHT! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY, I PROMISE, IT WILL HAVE THE MOST UNIQUE UNCOMMON PLOT IN THE WORLD, REMEMBER, I LOVE YOU GUYS!*TEAR, TEAR***

**Ren****é**


	7. Unexpected

**CHAPTER 7: UNEXPECTED**

**A/N Aloha people! I'm sorry I never update for a while, but seriously, provincial debating is hectic, I got picked to debate the top debaters in the country, extremely nervous, oh yeah, people, I'm changing the name of this story, I had a sudden inspiration, it will now be called, STILL THE ONE. Not too long ago, I looked at that long title and I realized, if I was a reader, I would not want to read something named ARRANGEMENTS CANT ENFORCE LOVE OR CAN IT?...SO, the next chapter will be under that, if you can't find it, search Hermione's conscience, okay! Let's read this thing!**

Hermione looked at her arm, it was purple, and still, her blood oozed from her wounds. At the moment, she was literally shaking with anger as she let bitter tears fall. How did a small dessert fight turn into an actual emotionally draining fight? And now she was going to be stuck with him for twenty four hours, she couldn't possibly hide away in the bathroom for plus minus twenty hours, she knew she had to come out some time.

Slowly she dropped her right arm into the water and contemplated whether she should do the same with the left. The water was really hot and there were many types of bubble bath and she was sure the wound would sting. Inch by inch she lowered her hand and jumped as soon as the cuts touched the scented bubbles. It burned like hell. She groaned as the blood mixed with water, she wiped the water off. More blood came.

She felt as if she was going insane as she continuously wiped the blood off and watched it reform. Then, she gave up and harshly dropped her arm into the water and let the tears flow as she sunk lower and lower into the water. Her life was unbelievable. Just when she thought that this year was going to be normal, she was yet again proved wrong, but hey,what was normal in the wizard world?..

Draco raised an elegant hand to the door, and sighed. This would be an awkward moment. Slowly contemplating what her reaction would be, Draco knocked on the door. No reply. He knocked again, more audibly. Hermione just sniffed and ignored him. Then he knocked hard and quick on the door, and she heard him loud and clear.

Hermione sighed, '_come on Hermione, stick to your plan.'_ she thought, and went back to ignoring him.

Draco groaned, "come on Granger, you're being childish,"

Hermione snorted and stood up and quickly changed into the same clothing she had removed less than fifteen minutes earlier.

After slipping on her boots, she flung the door open to reveal a startled Draco, whom she just walked past, as if he wasn't there. She was making her way up to the art room.

Draco regained himself and followed her to wherever she was going, and as soon as she was inside the art room, he found himself face to face with a hardwood door. He smirked. _'Alohamora' _Draco said, easily entering the room. He saw her sitting at the table already sketching. He stood behind her to see what she chose as her subject.

Hermione noticed his presence and scowled. She dropped her pencil and turned to look at him. "Must you breathe on my neck Malfoy?" she said through gritted teeth.

Draco smirked arrogantly. "Of course Granger, getting excited, isn't you?"

Hermione growled, stood up and crossed her arms, and then she stared at Malfoy, right in the eye. "We've already established the fact that I hate to with a burning passion, and I despise every ounce of flesh and blood that supports your existence. Is that too hard for you to contemplate Malfoy? Or would you like me to break that down further?"

Draco clenched his jaw and exhaled slowly. Potions wear off fairly quickly when you're angry. "Granger, I came to return this," Draco said softly, extremely disheartened at her comment, he carefully picked up her small hand, making sure it wasn't the gloved one, and placed her wand in it, he closed her fingers around it and let her hand go, he felt sad at the loss of contact. Hermione felt a bit guilty for being so cruel, it honestly wasn't like her to be so insensitive, even if she was talking to a jerk like Malfoy.

"Oh, urm thanks?" she offered, twirling her wand in her fingers and feeling really bad, but why should she? He was being an arrogant ass. "Also, I came to…apologize…for my behavior. I will try to be more…sensitive… in the future. I have no right to judge you. And I guess you probably suffered more than I did, probably because of your blood…I know that I'm not the most caring person in the world and I apologize again for dragging you into this relationship that I know you don't want to be in, I think the only reason we got paired is because somehow they know about me being a Veela and you being my mate and the most likely don't want me to die of heartbreak. Over the past seven years I know I've been an absolute git to you, weasel and scar head-"Hermione was about to interrupt but Draco raised a hand to silence her, "and I can't take back all the name calling and tears and the bruises, so if we're supposed to be getting …married… could you try to forgive me? Because…oh god this is hard … I'm. Sorry…"

Hermione stared at Draco for a while, and gave him her half smile. "well you're not the only one who was off course… you were the one to actually see Voldermort on a day to day basis, and I know that really couldn't have been all that pleasant, and it wasn't your fault I got dragged into this relationship, it was the ministry's. And they wouldn't have placed us together if they thought we were going to kill each other. Hundreds and thousands of tests were conducted and it just so happened that we were meant to end up together, otherwise I'd be off with Viktor having my wedding on a Quidditch pitch, so I guess we can be compatible. You know what they say, opposites attract. And yes, I will try to forgive you." Draco smiled a genuine smile and let out a shaky breath he had been holding.

He let out a small laugh, "try to forgive me after reading this," he mumbled, handing the note to her. She looked at it skeptically and took it gingerly.

"It's not cursed if that's what you're thinking," Draco said laughing incredulously. Hermione just rolled her eyes before letting them scan the note. Then she looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "I had nothing to do with it granger," he said quickly, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Well, I guess we just have to get along then," Hermione said audibly, folding the note and stepping around him, she was at the door when she turned to him, "and apology accepted," she laughed leaving the room and an embarrassed Draco behind.

Hermione came back with her hands on her hips. "Well don't just stand there, we have pudding to finish!" she exclaimed pulling him out of the room. Draco let her as he was just so stunned that he lowered his standards so much that he actually apologized, he might have possibly just tarnished the Malfoy name.

During the journey to the kitchen, Draco wondered how he was going to find out was under Hermione's glove. He had several ideas on how to go about doing it but all seemed terribly vain and rash. Then before he knew it, he was back in the kitchen. Hermione levitated them to the island and settled herself down on the top of it. Draco also sat with her.

For a few moments all was quiet, and the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"So…"

"Soooo…"

Silence again.

Hermione looked at Draco, waiting for him to say something, but for the first time ever, he was stuck for words. She summoned two spoons and handed him one, then she reached over the side of the island and scooped up some pudding. She put the cream into her mouth and swallowed. Chocolate. Her favorite. Then she turned to Draco who was peering at the pudding with a look of confusion.

"So, tell me about your life,"

Draco looked up from the pudding, "what do you want to know?"

Hermione thought for a second, and looked back at his face, "everything, your family, friends, interests, what you did every year at school, who you would've wanted to marry, how many girlfriends you've had, that sort of things,"

Draco smirked, "how about we take it in turns, I'll tell about my first year and all that happened, then you tell about all the things that happened during your first year, then I'll tell you about second year, then you tell me about second year, and so on,"

Hermione looked at him curiously, "but that's only school Malfoy,"

Draco rolled his eyes, "granger,_ everything_ happens at school,"

"Alright, you start", Hermione said eating more pudding. Draco raised an eyebrow, "well, nothing much happened during first year," he smirked,

"But you just said everything happens at school!" Hermione exclaimed, clearly annoyed at the silver haired wizard, Draco looked up thinking.

"we-l-l-l-l-l-, that's the year I got my letter, which made father really happy, he didn't want his son to be a squib so when he heard I got excepted at Hogwarts, he threw a ball, and that's where I met Blaise, Gregory and Vincent, I got along well with Blaise as we both were egotistic and self-centered, and since we were rich, it made us get along even better. Crabbe and Goyle were rich but a bit too dumb for my liking, but I got used to them. After that father took me to Diagon alley to get me school stuff, and during that time I heard stories of harry potter and I thought he was some kind of prodigy. When I was at madam Milkins robe store, I unknowingly met him. Later, I realized he was an absolute idiot-"

"Is that because he wouldn't accept your friendship offer on the train or because he chose blood traitors friendship over you own?" Hermione cut in.

"NO! well yes, but you have to admit, both potter and weasel are absolute imbecile's,"

"NO! They may be a bit slow but they are certainly not imbecile's!"

"Okay okay, whatever makes you sleep at night, anyways, all through the year, we knew that you, Potter and weasel were up to something and when I saw that thing drinking the unicorn blood, I knew something was up. Then then next thing we know, the years over and you, Longbottom, potter and Weasley gained points for your house, and every Slytherin hated you Gryffindor's even more. When I got home, I had the opportunity to witness something utterly disgusting, also known as what adults do to reproduce-"

"Oh my god Malfoy! I don't want to know! Don't say it! Ewww! "Hermione exclaimed, covering her ears. Draco smirked.

"You do know that's the actual reason for these marriages don't you granger?"

"don't get your hopes up Malfoy,"

"Well what happened in your first year?" Draco asked eagerly, knowing very well that she was there with Harry when they got the philosophers stone.

"Eager are we?" Hermione smirked.

"ha haa granger,"

"okay, when I got my letter, I was really excited and confused, so when kingsley arrived, I asked him to explain everything, and the very next day, I visited Diagon alley with my parents and I purchased almost every book I thought was in informative in flourish and botts, which wasn't a problem because believe it or not, my family is rich in the muggle world. So in my last few days of holidays, I memorized every book that I purchased, I read about harry in a few. My best friend Silas,visited me and asked me where I was going, I couldn't believe that I had to lie to him that I was off to some girls school. Then I met harry and Ron on the train. I got to Hogwarts and as usual, I was a know it all, and so in every class, I was determined to be placed first, an old habit of mine. During charms with Flitwick, we had to practice levitating quills, and Ron couldn't say the incantation properly, so I corrected him, and after class he thought that it was funny to mock me, so that night I went to the girls lavatory and I was crying, what I didn't know was that someone set a troll loose in the school and it was heading straight to the bathroom I was in. next thing I know, I was looking at the ugliest thing in the world, then harry and Ron got there, and ended up getting attacked too, but then I told Ron to use the Leviosa spell when the troll began attacking harry and so he did, and I must say he conducted the spell perfectly, and we ended up knocking out the troll, and that's how we became friends-"

"Wait wait wait, so you bonded with those doofus's over a hairy smelly, grimy, dirty, savage, ugly, idiotic, Imbecilic troll?"

"Precisely," Hermione smiled, but corrected herself. "-wait I didn't mean that harry and Ron are doofus's! you were talking about the troll after that so I –"

"it's okay granger, we all think they're doofuses,"

"but I nev-"

"uh huh,"

"they may be a bit slow-"

"You're right Granger, they're slow doofuses!"

"Don't use my words against me!"

"I'm not against you; I'm proving your point that they're idiots!"

"Are you trying to get technical with me Malfoy?"

"So what if am?"

"Well stop it! It's infuriating!"

"As you wish!"

Hermione ignore him and went on about how they noticed Snapes limp, and then the Quidditch match when they thought Snape was trying to kill Harry, then Hagrid's egg, and the clue from the chocolate card about Nicholas Flamel, her borrowed book for a bit of 'light reading', Hagrid's slip up, the invisibility cloak, the mirror of Erised, fluffy, the trap door, and finally she came to the night of the journey through the trap door. Draco was very interested, his first year was downright boring, and hers was like an amazing adventure, he was literally shivering at some parts.

"-and I petrified him, we snuck out and made our way to fluffy, we got inside and there was a harp, someone had enchanted it to keep playing, and that meant that someone was already after the stone, the harp stopped, and there was a flute, and Harry had to play a few notes just to keep fluffy asleep, he slept and we moved him away from the trap door , harry stopped playing music, and fluffy woke up, we had to jump through the trap door. That's when we got caught in devil snare, and the boys went hysterical, the more they struggled the tighter it got, so I told them to relax, and I sunk down, unharmed, I told Harry I was fine and he followed suit, Ronald however, decided that he should wriggle more, so I had to use a light charm to get him out," Draco nodded for her to continue, this was way too interesting for her to stop.

"then when he did get down, we came upon a room, filled with hundreds of keys and there was a broom, and having Hogwarts best seeker with you certainly helped when you had to spot and old key through hundreds of others-"

Draco snorted, "He is _not _Hogwarts' best seeker-"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "definitely not Malfoy, he wouldn't stand a chance to you,"

Draco's eyes lit up, "I was being sarcastic Malfoy!"

"Whatever granger, what happened next?" Draco asked, very curious, albeit annoyed.

"The next room we entered was a battlefield of chess beads, and you must know how wizard chess works,"

Oh yes, the image of the smashing and mutilating of wizard chess beads were clear in his mind, he knew exactly how that would have looked.

"It was huge, at first, we tried to walk past them but the pawns stopped us, and we realized that the only way to get by was to actually win, so we had to play as certain beads, and I thought it was without a doubt barbaric! I mean seriously? Is it that important to kill your opponent at the first chance? Just because of their rivalries? What kind of influence will they have on children? No wonder all the houses despise each other! It all comes down to little things like this-"

"Granger, you're ranting about a game,"

"oh right, sorry, any ways, Ron has always been great at chess, so he told us what to do and in the end he had to sacrifice himself which was extremely noble and we won, but Ron was injured so we had to leave him behind and continue, all these tasks were to ensure that nobody got to the philosophers stone, but the teachers didn't count on the fact that they were schooling the chosen one, the brightest witch of her age and the youngest brother of the naughtiest men in the world, for me, the next task was a breeze, there were six bottles of potion, and a riddle, one potion would take me back to Ron, one would take us back to the teachers, one would take harry to where he needed, two potions would do nothing and the other wasn't a potion at all, but you didn't know that, you had to figure that out, and I had no problem, having read almost every book I could get my hands on. Come to think of it, each task was like it was made specially for each of us, like with Harry it was Quidditch, with Ron it was chess, and with me, it was potions. Anyway, we realized that only one of us could go further, and it had to be Harry, I took Ron back and we had to hide for a bit until, harry was out, but when harry was there, he came upon the final task, and the cause of all the trouble, professor Quarrel-"

"I KNEW IT! I knew it! He was the one to set the troll loose, and he was the man who Hagrid got his egg from, and he got his information about that three headed dog from than oaf, and he was drinking the unicorn blood because the dark lord was weak, so he had to strengthen him!"

"Fifty points to Slytherin for stating the obvious!"

"it wasn't obvious granger-"

"You done yet?" she asked, laughing but shocked at his enthusiasm.

"yes, yes, go on,"

"Alright so Quarrel was looking into the mirror of Erised and Harry saw him, and then Harry realized all the things that happened were because of Quarrel. Quarrel told him about how he tried to kill him by knocking him of the broom, and he said he would have succeeded if Snape hadn't been reciting the counter incantation, he removed the turban to reveal the head of Voldermort on the back of his own, then Voldermort spoke to Quarrel saying Harry needed to look into the mirror and tell them what he saw, so when Harry did, he saw himself wink and reach into his pocket to reveal the philosopher's stone. Only someone who was selfless and innocent could do it. And you know that anything that touches the philosopher's stone instantly turns to gold, but Voldermort wanted it for another reason, he needed to make the elixir of life. Harry felt it in his pocket and tried to escape but quarrel caught him, what quarrel didn't know was that Harry had already touched the stone, and having done so with no ulterior motive, he absorbed some powers, and when he touched Quarrel, Quarrel started to burn, and if quarrel dies,"

"Then the dark lord does too because he was living off quarrel…" Draco said slowly.

"yes, but when Quarrel crumbled, the part of Voldermort that was no longer allowed in quarrels decapitated body went through Harry, knocking him out and making him weak, but Voldermort couldn't really kill him as he was only a soul, without a shell. All three of us were sent to the hospital, Ron was badly injured, I obtained a few wounds and well, Harry got knocked out. After a week, Ron and I were perfectly fine, and Harry regained consciousness. Slytherin was placed first because we had done something completely against the rules, making each of us loose hundreds of points."

"But you regained them," Draco said, scowling a bit at the memory.

"yes, fifty to me for understanding something that professor Snape himself tested and found hard enough to be a test to get the stone, fifty to Ron for his amazing abilities of strategy at chess, fifty to harry for displaying the greatest Quidditch skills ever-did I mention that the keys were attacking us and him as soon as his fingers touched the metal? - "

"And five points to Longbottom for standing up to friends," Draco said rolling his eyes.

By now the pudding was almost at the ground. Draco had unknowingly been eating it and had to really reach low to scoop it up. Hermione had removed the duplicating charm so with the two eating it hungrily, it was gone in no time.

"I AM HUNGRY!" Draco said suddenly. It was nearing one o clock, and the last time he had eaten was at half past seven this morning…

*****************************SNAPE**************** *************

Snape looked at the bottle in his hands, it had about three doses left. If Draco took them all at once, no harm would come to him. Today he would have to request another batch for tomorrow. He would've brewed it himself, but he really didn't have a month to let it sit for the acquired period of time. Then as he was about to turn, he heard a pop. He turned to see Simmy the house elf, right on schedule.

"Simmy has prepared the food and has returned, just as Severus Snape has requested sir." The elf said bowing.

"Good, I have a task-"Snape began but was interrupted with another loud crack. Before him stood a tired looking Dobby, "good day Severus Snape, dobby has requested the batch of potions that is required, Dobby has also managed to secure a box of lacewings, two cauldrons of Veritaserum and 65 frog hairs which dobby has found low in Severus Snapes stores."

Snape nodded. "Thank you dobby, you may leave," the elf nodded and disapparated.

Snape looked back at Simmy, "I need you to incorporate this in the boy's food, every last drop," he held up the bottle. Simmy looked doubtful, "sir, if Simmy may inquire, what is it?" she asked staring at the potion, "It isn't poison, that is all you need to know, I would not poison my own godson. You will also need this as he might be able to smell the other potion with his Veela senses, make sure that whatever you feed him is completely covered in it."

The elf nodded as she took the potion and disapparated.

**********************DRACO AND HERMIONE**********************

"Me too, I wonder what's taking so long…"

Draco groaned he had eaten a lot of pudding, Hermione had removed the last bits with a flick of her wand.

"You know Malfoy, you could cook, or request another dessert from the cupboard-they only give desserts-but I'm sure you'll survive."

Draco snorted. "I don't cook, and I have absolutely no intention to,"

Hermione placed her hands on her hips, "well why not?"

Malfoy leaned against the counter, and it was only now that Hermione noticed the dark mark on his left forearm. She almost gasped, but she didn't. She just stared. He looked at her curiously as he saw her staring, he followed her gaze to his forearm.

"Oh, that. Its permanent, we tried getting it off but it won't even fade a little, so now it's just there, stuck."

Hermione's eyes snapped up to his "are you serious?" he nodded solemnly. She frowned. "Well, it's not that bad, it just looks like a tattoo,"

Draco snorted, "Yeah, a lovely death eater tattoo, it's wonderful to have a tattoo of a skull with a snake playing in it."

"Just try not to think about it too much, it's like Harry's scar, people are always staring at him like he's some tiger at the zoo, and when they look at this mane of hair, I bet they actually think I am one of the zoo animals!" Hermione said, trying to make him feel better, and it worked.

'_her hair isn't that bad,'_ he thought looking at it, it was actually very beautiful, much like the styles that one would have to pay for at a salon, with just a few tendrils and bits sticking up here and there.

"And I won't cook because I can't cook at all." He admitted,

"Oh that's nonsense, I don't care what you say, I am not going to be the only one cooking when we get married," she said bossily.

"Oh yes, you and the house elves," he said smirking at how annoyed she looked.

"I don't believe in enslaving house elves! It's vile and cruel and-"

Just at that moment they heard a pop and saw a pale little elf with big blue tennis ball sized eyes staring up at them. The elf bowed low until her pointed nose brushed the carpet.

"Oh you must be Simmy!" Hermione said pulling the elf into a hug, completely forgetting how house elves acted when their masters or mistresses showed them compassion or kindness.

The elf started wailing and screaming and Draco had to block his ears at the sound, it was being amplified.

"No! It's okay! Shhh shhhh, Simmy don't cry! Please don't cry!" Hermione tried to calm the elf but it just made her cry more.

Finally Draco had enough and yelled, "WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY?!"

The elf stopped instantly and nodded obediently. "Malfoy!"

"What? I can't handle it! I can hear everything extremely loudly at the moment and if you were me you would have killed whatever was making the noise."

Hermione shook her head at him and looked at the elf, "don't mind him, he gets moody sometimes."

The elf nodded. "Hermione granger, I have heard many stories about madam, it is an honor to serve Madam Granger," Hermione smiled.

Simmy turned to Draco who raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. She gulped under his stare. "Master Malfoy," she bowed low, with a click of her fingers the food appeared on the table, one huge platter was roast beef, and another huge one was roast chicken. Two goblets were on the table and four different types of juices surrounded them. "Master, Severus Snape requested that you eat the roast beef,"

Draco looked at the house elf that shrunk under his glare.

"Oh great, I'm starving!" Hermione exclaimed trying to break the tension. She sat on the bar stool and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Well, what do you want?" Draco asked Simmy who had to instantly answer, "I have to wait in case you require anything master."

Draco was getting annoyed, but he always was when he saw house elves.

"Well, you can go Simmy, enjoy your day!" Hermione said waving and sipping juice. The elf nodded and turned to Hermione and bowed, and then she bowed to Draco who scowled and said, "Just go."

Simmy turned to disapparate, '_way to go Dobby, master despises all of us house elves now…' _

Hermione sat behind the large platter of roast chicken and cut a piece, she put it into her mouth and chewed slowly. Draco was still poking and prodding his roast beef.

"Why would he want me to eat roast beef? And why does this smell so terrible?" Draco complained, sitting down.

"Maybe he thought you would prefer it over plain old chicken?" Hermione answered, shrugging and nibbling on a potato wedge.

Draco looked disgusted at his food. "He wouldn't, everyone knows I despise roast beef!" he said, scrunching up his face.

"And he's my god father, he definitely knows how much I hate it, just the smell of it puts me off, it's like you're sniffing a really foul smelling cow, and when you're eating it, it's like you're licking it!"

Hermione looked at Draco as he complained, this boy sure was spoilt. He just stabbed the beef, and made revolting comments about it. Finally Hermione dropped her potato and looked at Draco, clearly annoyed.

"Oh my gosh! Malfoy if it means that much, you can eat the chicken and I can eat the beef, deal?!" she exclaimed. He looked up from his prodding.

"Deal," he said, smiling as he always did when he got what it wanted.

He couldn't put his finger on it but the beef smelled like a potion that he had brewed once.

Hermione rolled her eyes and swapped seats with the stubborn man.

"Will you tell me about second year?" Draco asked, eating his food happily.

"Well," Hermione thought for a moment. "not today, I figured we'll be here for seven days, so each day I'll tell you about a year at Hogwarts, for now, let's just talk," Hermione said, cutting a piece of beef, "wow, the meat is really over cooked…" Hermione mumbled to herself, however, Draco could hear her. He looked over at the beef and frowned, the beef was not even nearly done, and it looked medium to rare though.

"Granger, it's not cooked at all," Draco said as if talking to a child.

Hermione looked up abruptly and asked, "Did you know you were a Veela?"

In actuality, the honest answer was no, and Draco made a mental note to throw a tantrum next time he saw his parents.

"No,"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so calm then?"

He didn't know.

"I guess I just am,"

Nope, now that she mentioned it, he was becoming more distraught.

"What will you say when your parents realize the situation? They are bound to know if your father works at the ministry,"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione stuffed a piece of meat into her mouth.

"Well, your father, he's a ministry official, so he would've seen the files and the pairings, correct?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm just surprised there's no howler yet…"

Draco studied Hermione for a moment before stating, "It's my birthday today,"

Hermione looked like she realized something, "oooohhh! That makes sense, you know with you and the... happy birthday! My birthdays in a Mon-oh god"

Hermione said quickly catching herself, but Draco heard it, yup, he did.

"How old are you going to be?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Nineteen!" Hermione answered, way too quickly for it to be true.

"You're lying! God granger! You're the youngest in our year! And I thought it was me! And – wait, that means you had the trace on you…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy! I'm turning nineteen and you just turned eighteen,"

Draco pondered before looking at her, "Granger, I know without a doubt that you're lying, I'm just trying to figure out how you performed spells with the trace still on you during the war, and why'd you hide your age?"

Hermione sighed. "I used another's wand, until I came of age, and I didn't want people like you to torment me for being younger than everyone, being a nerdy muggleborn is quite enough,"

"Forget that! I'm older than someone in our year!"

Hermione looked at Draco, "don't you dare tell anyone Malfoy!"

"Granger, Granger, Granger, haven't you heard the saying respect your elders?"

"Oh come on Malfoy!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

He teased her for five more minutes before he realized something was wrong.

They were almost done eating, everything he heard during the time was beginning to sound more refined. He could literally hear every breath Hermione took in, it was as if he was in her lungs. Her heart sounded like she was constantly banging a book on her head.

The next thing he knew, he was sweating, a lot. Suddenly, his eardrums sounded like it was bursting. He hears everything; he heard the squid in the black lake, the underground ants, a bird flying a hundred yards away, but most importantly, Hermione's heart.

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, it was steadily becoming unbearable, and the noises came louder and louder and louder...

Hermione looked at Draco, his eyes were flashing green, then red, then purple, then blue, finally his entire eyeballs were pitch black.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Draco screamed standing up, then falling onto the smooth, clean, wooden floor. Hermione didn't know what to do.

"Malfoy?! What's wrong?!" she asked, frantically standing.

The moment he heard her voice, it was like the noisy world stopped breathing completely. He would have given anything to hear her talking forever, as weird as that seemed. But just as quickly as the relief came, it left, leaving Draco writhing on the floor, in complete agony.

Nobody said being a Veela was easy.

Hermione grabbed her wand, she wouldn't be able to do wandless magic at the moment even if she tried, she was too frantic, and wandless magic took an intense amount of concentration. She ran around the house, casting silencing charms on everything. Then she ran outside, shouting the spells at everything she could see. Suddenly, a cricket began to scrape its legs and the noise echoed, Hermione spun around and saw it on the tree, "would you stop that!" she whispered harshly to the creature, who didn't stop, and Hermione ended up silencing it and muffliato-ing it 11 times to shut it up, leaving a stunned cricket on the tree. She walked up to it,

"Sorry buddy, you brought this on yourself,"

She ran around the tree, she knew Draco was still during the phase where the Veela began to change, she just didn't expect the situation to be to terrifying.

Draco began to still. Somehow, everything was getting quieter…

Hermione cast the silencing spells on everything more than ten times. She ran around the tree, screaming muffliato, salvia hexia, Silencio, Protego, Protego Totallum, and then she rushed inside to Draco. She found him on the floor in a fetal position. She quickly levitated him to the room and set him on the bed. She looked at his pale face, as he blinked, not really seeing his reflection on the mirror above him.

"God Malfoy! Are you trying to give me a heart attack, are you still hearing everything as loud as before?

He turned to look at her, with innocent blue eyes.

Hermione inwardly gasped. Maybe it was a trick of the light, besides, there was a lot of hair in front of his eyes.

Gingerly, she pushed the hair out his eyes, and she confirmed that his eyes were indeed a deep shade of…indigo? She let her hand fall and missed the look of sadness cross Draco's face.

"No…" Draco said. The next thing that happened before either of them knew it was going to happen was Draco blocking his nose. Instantly he jumped into a sitting position and he bolted down the stairs. He stopped in front of Hermione's uncooked beef and took a deep whiff.

"Lacewings, bezoars, pixie wings, gillyweed, unicorn blood, matured mandrake juice, pine bark…Veela blood?" Draco murmured, taking a sniff every time he said something, but at the last part he's became confused. He suddenly felt a feeling of complete and utter dread come over him and he rushed up the staircase to the bedroom.

Hermione stood by the window, carefully looking out into the forest. The trees were so high, they must have been over a hundred millenniums old.

"GRANGER!" Draco yelled and Hermione spun around only to come face to face with the Veela whose thin, long, fangs were out on his blood red lips, his eyes were charcoal, as he stared at her with concern. Completely alarmed, Hermione stumbled back into the wall.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked kindly, taking a step forward. Hermione raised her wand and pointed it directly at his face.

"Which one are you?" Hermione asked, void of all emotion.

Draco stopped, "what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well are you the Veela the normal Malfoy?" she asked a matter-of-factly.

"Granger, I may be a Veela, but I'm still Malfoy,"

"Then why are you looking at me as if I'm some piece of meat?" Hermione asked, her wand still pointed at him, it was then that Draco realized that he actually was looking at her like a piece of meat.

"well, I'm a Veela, you're my mate, I don't think of you as a piece of meat, I just love to look at you,"

"I don't get it," Hermione said, her eyebrows knitted in concentration,

"What don't you get?"

"Well, the yesterday you were all…weird… now, it's like you're not a Veela at all except for the mushy words and appearance…"

"Could you please lower that?"

"Yeah and risk being attacked, how imbecilic do you think I am?"

Draco stared at Hermione for another moment, "are you feeling alright?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "don't play dumb Malfoy… or Veela Malfoy,"

"No seriously, there were potion ingredients in whatever you were eating,"

"Oh… but I'm fine," Hermione stated. Ten seconds passed in silence.

"Granger, can I hug you?" Draco asked suddenly.

To say Hermione was shocked really wasn't even the half of it; she was completely and utterly confused. One minute he wants to rape her, the next he's fighting over her, then they have fun, then he goes and ruin it, then they get along splendidly, next he's fussing over beef, then he begins to scream in pain, and next he's concerned for her wellbeing, and now, after all that, he wants to hug her?

This boy was really messed up, but before Hermione could think of a rational answer she was hauled into a tight, comfortable embrace.

"you know, Dumbledore's a lunatic, if he thinks I was going to rape you, I have a lot of restraint…I'm not my father…he doesn't have any at all…but Dumbledore doesn't know a thing about Veela's, if he did, he'd know on the first stages, I would most likely lick your neck or sniff you…"

Hermione was too shocked to reply, and even if she wanted to, she couldn't, her face was smashed on his toned chest, and if she talked, her words would come out muffled and inaudible.

They stood there like that for a few more minutes, just comfortable with the others presence.

"You know, I still don't understand… you looked like you were going to do something some kind of stalker would do, and now you're here, exactly as you were before and now for some reason I trust you…"

Draco smiled, "there's many perks of being a Veela, firstly, I get to be impeccably handsome, two, I have these awesome claws when I get angry, three, and I have Hermione granger as my mate along with her trust,"

"You are crazy Malfoy," Hermione laughed.

"You know, Veela's are possessive creatures, very protective, they'd do anything to make their mates happy, so I'd never hurt you, and really I can't, coz if you die, I'd die of heartbreak,"

"Okay, I'll try not to die," Hermione chuckled.

The next thing that happened, occurred in a matter of seconds; Draco let go of her very quickly as if burned, Hermione looked up to see him fall to the ground, she dropped to her knees to see what happened, and during that time he wasn't Draco any more, he sprouted up and silky soft white hair erupted all over him, and the next thing Hermione knew was that she was standing, facing a perfectly white wolf, two meters in length and a head taller than she was, with shimmering silver eyes and huge paws, the pointiest of ears and the finest of fur, the whitest of teeth and the wettest of noses. Draco had just turned into a wolf.

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at the huge creature in front of her. Its eyes looked so confused and scared, but not as much as she was at the moment.

She fell backwards and looked up at the huge wolf. It stooped down and looked at her carefully before nuzzling her neck. Hermione was confused.

"Malfoy?" she asked softly, getting up, and plucking up the courage to face him. He looked at her and blinked a few times.

He looked like he was trying to say something, but he couldn't. She reached out and stroked his fur; it was softer than anything she had ever felt.

'_Ah, so this is what they meant when they said Malfoy's had the finest most perfect hair in the world…'_

Hermione stroked his fur slowly, and soon realized she really liked his fur. She could just sleep on it.

She scratched behind his ears, and instantly his ears drooped and he lowered his large head to lean her small stomach.

Hermione looked down onto the floor and noticed remains of his clothes.

"Come on, let's find a book, we can't talk to Dumbledore so we have to figure out how to get you back to normal on our own,"

Draco didn't budge; he just kept on nuzzling her shoulder and sniffing her neck.

"Come on Malfoy, let's go,"

He whined.

"Oh come on Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed, stifling a laugh as he poked her face with his wet nose.

Hermione sighed, realizing the wolf would only move if she did. So she turned to leave the room, Draco gave a soft whine as he followed her, then he pushed his big head under her arm. Hermione laughed.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her questioningly and raised a wolf eyebrow, gazing innocently at her.

Hermione smiled, "first we have to find out what got you like this, next we research how to get you back, we find the cure, but before we do that we'll play a nice game of fetch, deal?" Hermione asked the wolf who nodded enthusiastically.

"Good puppy!" Hermione laughed as she led him to the entertainment room's miniature library.

Dobby looked up at his headmaster and Madame Monsieur, then to the small group of girls shouting angrily at the headmasters,

"Vee av rights! Zis is wrong! Vee is not rag dolls so zat you can drag us around!"

One shouted, the head girls Rene and Shaundré glared angrily at the professors and the elf, "what is the meaning of this, surely there must be a reason for dragging us out here without explanation," Shaundré said, "exactly! What do you take us for? Do you think you can just pack up our luggage and force us to go without an explanation?! This is wrong! It's a crime against humanity!" René shouted, her eyes darkening.

She began to take a step forward angrily before being hauled back by Shaundré,

Rene smiled sheepishly, "my apologies, I have an anger problem," she said to the headmaster, pulling out some calming draught and gulping it.

Shaundré nodded in agreement to the professors, "I agree, please explain professors,"

Dumbledore nodded. "Ladies, I come with bad news, you are the last remaining female Veela's left, we still have plenty of the male species but it is for your protection that we are moving you to Hogwarts…"

A girl laughed, and Dobby looked at her, "Nous sommes parfaitement en sécurité ici, ET il Ya beaucoup de femmes à gauche, thats a fait, ''

"Precisely!" the deputy girl named Keshni exclaimed, "There are plenty of us!"

The girls all nodded, "ladies, right now you seem many, but all of you here are the last females left, the others out of school have been placed in safehouses,also,all of your mates have been confirmed, and each of them are at Hogwarts or are arriving there at the moment. Ms Malfoy, Ms Black ,Ms lupin, would you please gather the girls, we are to leave soon,"

The head girls nodded and blabbered away orders in fluent French.

As they picked up their luggage and shrunk them, the girls had their own conversations, "I wonder who our mates are, it could be anyone,"Keshni said thoughtfully.

"As long as he loves me and he has a brain, I think I'll survive," René said laughing.

"My Mr Darcy must be sweet and handsome," Shaundré said dreamily.

"Hey Rara?" Keshni called to René who answered, "Yup?"

"Doesn't your cousin drag- do- drake- oh whatever his name is, but doesn't he attend Hogwarts?"

Shaundré did a 180 spin, "do you mean Draco?" she asked,

Keshni nodded.

"WHAT?! MALFOY! AS IN OUR COUSIN! THAT SAVAGE BARBARIAN ATTENDS HOGWARTS?!WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" René screamed tugging at her silver hair.

"Oi! Woman! We're all Veela! We can hear you screaming a lot louder remember?" Hannah, René's good friend shouted covering her ears.

"Sowi, sowi, but seriously, you'd be pissed too if you had a ferret for a cousin…"

Shaundré nodded, "he's my cousin but I would Avada him any day,"

"Being a Malfoy has perks, but today I wish I wasn't one…" René whined.

The girls didn't know that at Hogwarts they would meet a lot of their relatives even if they didn't know who their relatives were, they also didn't know that Draco was a Veela, and that their mates were complete opposites of their dreams…


	8. We're related

**CHAPTER 8: WE'RE RELATED**

**A/N: Hey people, I bet you got a confused at the little part in the last chapter huh? Well, I assure you that these characters will play an extremely important role in the story. Also, I have had some reviews saying that you don't know how all these people came back to life, don't worry, that explanation is coming soon, and you may be noticing that everyone that died in the books and movies are now alive, see the thing is, I really can't live with death, I practically cried my heart out every time someone died in the story. Anyway, you guys probably wanna read huh, alrighty, here you go!**

_**Previously**_

"_**Doesn't your cousin drag- do- drake- oh whatever his name is, but doesn't he attend Hogwarts?"**_

_**Shaundré did a 180 spin, "do you mean Draco?" she asked,**_

_**Keshni nodded. **_

"_**WHAT?! MALFOY! AS IN OUR COUSIN! THAT SAVAGE BARBARIAN ATTENDS HOGWARTS?!WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" René screamed tugging at her silver hair**_.

"DOES THAT MEAN OUR MATES WILL BE NON VEELA?" A teenager named Kajol asked, waving her hands in annoyance.

"PRECISELY AND/OR POSSIBLY!" the girls chorused as they made their way to the chariots looking completely peeved.

"Vee vill be travelling to Hogwarts in e moment so, I must do a queek checkup to see who eez not here, René?"

"Here and really annoyed, hey does anyone have chocolate? "

"I have some, but it's got pecan in it,"

"awww, oh what the heck hand it over-"

"Keshni?"

"here,"

"Hannah?"

"here, pecan isn't that bad in chocolate,"

"Kajol?"

"Present, hey René lets transfigure it!"

"Yeahhhh!-"

"Shaundré?"

"Here! No! Bad René! Bad! It'll go right to your-"

"Oi! Give it here!"

"Wendy?"

Here, Shaun leave her be,"

"No, it's bad for her asthma, wait- mmmm, this is good!"

"Rubeshni?"

"Present! Shaundré noooo!"

"Nikita?"

"Here! Get ze chocolate!"

"Mishka?"

"Here! Shaundré you little butt crack-"

"Divia?"

"Present! Wait don't eat the pecan nut-"

"Melissa?"

"present, ey Divia and zose nuts,"

"Claudia?"

"here, yes, Divia, mmm ,getting obsessed with-"

"oh shut up Claudia I just - "

"ladies, I believe ve are all here, ven vee get to Hogwarts, the remainder of zee Veela girls will return,"

"yes Madame,"

"I ave one question, vy are most of you girls faking a British accent?"

"well, if we go there with a French accent, they will most likely not understand a word we say," Shaundré answered,

"But do you like speaking zat vay?"

"sometimes, but we won't make a habit of it," René answered

"good, ladies, say good bye to Beauxbatons,"

The girls gave the school one more look before turning away, they knew that the longer they stayed, the harder it would be to leave, unfortunately, the girls lived here for seven years.

George slowly and truthfully answered the ministries test. He wasn't exactly sure what was to happen next but he knew that being married at the age of nineteen was either never good or… a disaster.

He sighed as he rolled up the parchment and attached it to the impatient little ministry owl. Fred had already attached his answers and had gone to the three broomsticks to 'de-stress' .the black owl then flew out the window leaving George hoping that he wasn't going to get a Slytherin wife.

Just then a Hogwarts owl flew in. Jumping off the chair he was sitting on, he pulled the letter from the owl. He knew what it was; the daily profit went on about students returning to Hogwarts even if they were a bit older.

Then he heard someone running up the staircase to the room he was in.

Fred burst through the door almost hitting his forehead on the door frame because of his height. He held a hand on his chest trying to breathe and get something out of his vocal chords as he waved about the letter when George read his thoughts.

"Oi Fred? Did ya get one too?"

George called to his twin, who had recovered from his crucio induced coma.

"Yeah, I did, Angie and Katie say they've got one too,"

"Hmm, you think they're still mad about that marsh we left?"

Fred laughed, "Well that toad of a woman deserved it, and she just received what was coming to her,"

"I couldn't say that better myself… should we return, I mean, we are one of the richest people in Britain at the moment, and who's gonna watch the shop? But even if we do this forever, I'd still want to complete my education, you know, just to say I graduated? "George said slowly

Fred sighed and nodded, "yeah, even I have thought about that, but I don't see why we have to do it, though… I have an idea on how to sell our goods,"

George smirked, "and what do you have in mind dearest twin mine?"

"It's time for the Weasley's wizard wheezes to hit Hogwarts…"

"MALFOY! BAD DOG!THAT'S A BAD WOLF!" Hermione said to the wolf, Draco was being very mischievous, he was running around the house, tearing pillows and rolling on the fluffy carpets. He honestly had no idea why he wanted to do it but he did know that it was absolutely hilarious to watch Hermione fret over him.

Suddenly, he sat down, like a good little dog… well, naughty large wolf. He stared at Hermione for a moment, it was absolutely amusing, he was sitting down and she barely made it to his chest. He was laughing when a smack upside the head brought him back to reality.

"If you are going to behave like a dog, I'm going to treat you like a dog,"

Draco opened his mouth to bark at her but she nonchalantly shut his mouth with her hand and it closed with an audible snap.

"Don't give me that, you're bringing this upon yourself, now come on, we have some research to do,"

Silently Draco followed, they finally got to the entertainment room and Hermione set off toward the book shelves.

"well, I guess you can't do anything while you're like this… alright sit over there and do NOT move,"

Even as a wolf he held the Malfoy smirk, '_I may be a Veela and you may be my mate but I can't resist making you angry'_

'_You will do nothing of the sort!'_

'_What the-? Who the bloody hell are you?'_

'_I'm you idiot, just the _Veelayou_ dr-'_

'_there can only be one me and I'm me so you're an imposter,'_

'_again, IDIOT,I am you, we are the same, but you are the normal arrogant, stubborn, egotistical git known as Draco, and I'm the modified version of you, all your self centered characteristics is no longer there when you are in Veela form spending time with your mate, instead it's loving characteristics for my mate-'_

'_WAIT! You're meaning to say that I'm gonna be all mushy with granger when I'm you?'_

'_loving ,not MUSHY, and you better deal with it coz right now you have no say in whatever is happening, you're deep down-'_

'_How dare you possess me!? ?'_

'_I'm not possessing you, I am just the you that's in control –'_

"Alright… "VEELA'S: MISUNDERSTOOD CREATURES"… Sounds informative, alright..."

Hermione opened the book and looked at the first chapter,

'_For many years, Veela have been shamefully misjudged, it was believed that Veela's were rapist if they were male, and unfaithful if female. The allegations get worse as years go by, so much so ,that every time a new rumor is heard of, wizards tend to hunt down these Veela's. Today, Veela female are rapidly becoming extinct. M__ale __Veela's are common as they have lesser chances of being killed as they can blend in with other wizards. Female Veela can be tracked down fairly quickly and easily, given their strong feminine scent. Also, they have an aura about them; males quickly become attracted even if they know nothing at all about the Veela. This alone has resulted in many deaths as male wizards kill the Veela's for allegedly "TEMPTING" them._

_Fortunately, over the years, our Veela's have realized that they are no longer safe, and take extra care to protect themselves, even so, the low population of Veela's that we do have is still steadily decreasing._

_THE FEMALE VEELA_

_Female Veela are graceful creatures, they give about an elegant, dainty and perfect aura. They can be easily recognized: Female Veela have long silver hair, and their normal eye colour will be set according to their personality. Close observations show that whenever a Veela is upset or in a particular mood, their eye colour will change._

_Female Veela are extremely beautiful, even in the worst circumstances. The average height of a female Veela is 5.5. They have heightened senses and are very sensitive when it comes to noises. Their eyesight and hearing is so sharp that they are able to see and hear things from miles away; over the years they learn how to quieten sounds on command._

_When angered, long black wings grow out of their backs, the wingspan of each wing ranges from three to five meters-depending on age, their lips turn blood red, their eyes flash many different colours, fangs come out, and from between their knuckles on each hand, long sharp ivory blades estimated at thirty centimeters come out, the overall effect is quite terrifying, however, they still have a beautiful glow about them. _

_The female Veela have three forms: the witch, harpy, and bird. Not many are able to acquire the last form-the bird-however, if endangered, the Veela may choose whichever form they please. Also, Veela female are very protective of their family-__**more of which in chapter 7-**__particulary when it comes to younger siblings as they begin to believe that the sibling is their own offspring. This does not change if a Veela has a child; subconsciously the Veela classifies her offspring after siblings. For example, if a Veela had two younger sisters, the first Veela offspring will be classified as her third child. In her own mind however, she will look at the child as the number it actually is._

_Females should not be underestimated as they are extremely strong, one playful shove could send you hurtling meters away. But if a male holds a Veela anywhere on forearm, they immediately become weak._

_When female Veela's come of age, (16 years old) they will no longer be able to hide their wings and Veela qualities which begin to show the day they enter womanhood. Because of this, Veela's tend to use adornments that they can always keep on them; this adornment will have a charm to hide the Veela's appearance. It may be a bracelet or a necklace, but it must be something that they always keep on them. Though this helps hide wings and fangs, the Veela's lips will stay blood red, their hair remains silver platinum, their eyes will still change colour, they will still be extremely strong and they will still have their aura…_

_THE MALE VEELA…'_

Hermione looked up from her book only to find Draco face to face with her, though, he was still a wolf. She realized she was standing and so she carried the book out of the room to the bedroom where she settled on the bed only to have Draco jump on after her and settle his large head on her lap, absently she scratched him behind the ears.

'_the male Veela is very similar to a female Veela, both have the same characteristics when angered, they both have to wear an adornment to hide their Veela qualities, they also have an aura, they are extremely strong, they have heightened senses and pretty much every other characteristic the females have. However, the males also have another form instead of a bird, that of a wolf-'_

"MALFOY I FOUND IT!"Hermione shouted. Draco perked his ears and prepared to listen.

Hermione read aloud, "-'**on the day of their birthday, after fourteen hours or more, the male wizard who has recently turned Veela will be able to turn into a wolf. The reason for this might be because they may have shared an intimate moment with their mates-more on mates in chapter 2-and that may have caused them to turn into the third male Veela form. Later on in that day, the Veela will be able to change back, and from then on, he may change from wolf to human Veela on command,** 'oh this is wonderful, this means you will only have to be a dog for a while longer!"

Malfoy gave her a look, "fine, wolf longer, not dog,"

'_If only I could talk back, wait, what's that smell? It familiar, like someone you know… hmmm, who is it? WAIT A SECOND-ISNT THAT YOUR COUS-'_

Before Hermione could say a word, Draco was up off the bed, leaping down the stairs and out the door that Hermione had forgotten too close…

"now girls, you are expected to be on you best behavior, I vant you to uphold zee Beauxbatons name, also, in a few minutes as Dumbledore has already explained, more female Veela will arrive, you know almost all of zem. You are to listen to Dumbledore without question, understood? Also, some male Veela will arrive at Hogwarts later on in the day, so no funny business…"

The girls nodded as they followed Madame Maxine into the great hall.

"May I speak to the head girls privately Maxine?" Dumbledore asked.

"But of course, just be aware of zat one," Maxine pointed to Rene,

"Malfoy children are well mannered but don't be fooled, she's got a brilliant mind, extremely obsessed with books but she is downright mischievous, not in the way of sleeping around, no she finds it fun to pull pranks and so on…"

"No need to worry, Hogwarts knows all about pranks, she'll be getting along very nicely with peeves and the Weasley twins then,"

"Excellent, KESHNI, SHAUNDRE, Dumbledore wants to speak to the heads, René, not you"

The two dainty girls walked forward.

"Awww, I'm also a head girl… oh flip it, who wants to listen to a boring lecture anyways…" René mumbled. Just then two elegant hands came around her eyes.

"Guess whoooo!"

"ANNA?!" René exclaimed, spinning around and grabbing her older sister.

Annalie Malfoy was Lucius's brother Abraxas's eldest daughter, René was the youngest, the two didn't have a mother as she left the family soon after the Voldermort business began. After Anna finished her sixth year, she dropped out to help the order; of course, only the adults knew about her, if the kids knew, they would have mistreated her for being a Malfoy. Last year, Anna disappeared, she came back to their manor for Christmas but then she began to travel around the world.

"The one and only!" Anna said smiling at her sister, they looked very similar but Anna had pink irises whilst René's were a violet purple.

"Where have you been?!"

"Oh you know, here, then there, until the marriage law of course…"

Rene clicked her tongue, "Dumbledore says that tonight when everyone arrives, we will confirm our mates, some people are coming in today, everyone already wrote that requirements thing they wanted, now, it's up to that potion"

"Good thing we're the female Veela, if we reject them then _they_ will die,"

Rene nodded. "I'm hungry,"

"Well aren't you always?" Anna asked playfully.

"Mmm, that may be true,"

At that moment ten more Veela girls entered the room, many of the girls were known to the sisters but at the moment, their main priority was feeding the hungry Veela.

"Where's the kitchen?"

"We'll find out… Oh my gosh! I almost forgot to tell you! Malfoy schools here!"

"WHAT?!" Anna exclaimed, jumping five feet in the air.

"My reaction exactly,"

"Oh when I get my hands on that foul, loathsome, sadistic, egotistical git, I'll kill him!"

Just then they heard the snap of apparation, and saw a house elf enter the room, he snapped his long fingers and food of every kind and course appeared on a long table along with silverware and golden plates.

Many of the girls sauntered forward and began eating-one of the good things about being a Veela is that no matter how much you eat, you do not pick up weight.

"Hmmm… I don't know about you but I feel like going directly to the kitchens,"

Suddenly, the large front doors of the castle opened and about thirty or so teenagers swaggered in.

Two of them had large goofy grins on their faces, they were definitely the most noticeable, their flaming red hair could not be missed and they looked identical. They seemed to be the only ones happy as the other teenagers face were splashed with distress.

For a moment, all the men were fine before they saw they saw the Veela's, immediately some of them were drooling, others were walking forward with dreamy looks, others began professing their love. Madame Maxine gave a flick of her wand and all of the boys seemed to get some sanity back, but they still stared longingly at them. Anna, René and a few other girls seemed to be the only ones not sitting at the table.

Fred Weasley looked around, Hogwarts was just how they remembered it, the day of the final battle, he ran around mechanically, his brain knew the place inside out and so he didn't even need to think about where he was going, he never really took in his surroundings at the time.

His eyes flew over the girls, he caught a few eyes and he winked, but none of them seemed to make his jaw drop, sure they were gorgeous but he was unconsciously looking for the one that he was supposedly marrying. Suddenly, his eyes fell on what seemed to be the youngest of the lot. She was talking animatedly to a lady who looked exceptionally like her. She was 5.4 with long silver wavy curls, her eyes were violet and her lips were blood red, she looked around 17.

At that moment he caught her eye and began to walk forward only to be hauled back by George, "Fred, snap out of it, they're Veela's,"

Fred shook his head, "but George, I think she's my soul mate…"

"Ahh, my little Freddy is in LOVEEE! And who may I ask is guilty of the crime of stealing your heart?"

Fred pointed at the young girl, "that one over there, you're right Georgie, I'm in…in… love, oh what is the world coming to?"

"Fred, they're Veela, you are not in love, and it's an illusion,"

Fred shook his head, "no, it's not, I'm so sure George, this really isn't a joke," Fred's hand was still pointed at the girl who was talking to another girl as well now,

George followed his hand and slowly looked at the woman who made his twin insane. He recognized the girl but couldn't put his finger on it, until it came…

"MERLINS GREAT SAGGY PANTS! THAT'S RENE!"

Fred's head snapped so quickly toward George that many would've thought it broke. "You know her? Please introduce me, please George, please?!"

George stared at his brother incredulously, "why don't you recognize her? She's on the front cover of wizard's top ten witches!"

"How'd she get there?"

"Well some guy saw her shopping and he got a pic of her posing a dress in a mirror and they used that picture but seriously, you have to know her!"

Fred didn't understand and was becoming increasingly jealous of his twin who knew more about the girl then he did.

"I don't know her, but I know I'm in love,"

George almost screamed, "but-but-but you-you can't-"

"And why the bloody hell not?"

"Well firstly because I kiss her pictures and secondly… she's Malfoy's cousin…"

Fred paled. "I just hope she's nothing like him, but even so, I think I'd still love her,"

George shook his head, until his eyes fell upon another girl, with blue eyes and pale skin, number 6 on wizard's top ten witches, Emily Mohr…

Rene looked at the twins, "yuck, Weasley's…"

"René, they're good people,"

Rene shrugged, "old habits die hard, but just look at them, walking in like they own the place,"

"Those are two of Britain's richest men!"

"Meh,"

One of Anna's close friends Emily arrived, pulling the girls into a bear hug, "EMILY!"

"RENE! ANNA! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS!"

"Yeah, we're irresistible,"

Emily playfully swatted Anna, "René, don't look now, but Fred Weasley is staring at you,"

"Ewww, why me? He's so old!"

Anna raised a brow, "by three years which is a year older than I,"

"Sorry, sorry, can we please get to a kitchen? I'm starving!"

"Yeah sure, coming Em?"

Emily shook her head, "you two go ahead, I'm gonna see if I have any luck finding my mate,"

"You know, you won't know, it's them that choose you, and frankly, the boys are looking at every one of us like we are meat!"

Emily laughed, "No it's alright, I have to talk to Maxine anyway,"

Anna and René nodded, they began to walk past the boys when Fred jumped confidently in front of them,

"Hello gorgeous, I'm Fred,"

Rene rolled her eyes. "Hello, I'm not interested,"

Anna held her sisters hand and began to pull her away but Fred caught René's forearm to say something, her already deathly white Malfoy skin turned a colder shade of pale.

Anna pulled off her necklace and instantly she was in Veela form, as quick as light, she wrenched Fred off her baby sister and slammed him on the wall.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you." She stated before spinning around to pick up her fragile sister.

At that moment, the Veela boys from Durmstrang walked through the doors.

They were laughing, but as they entered and they caught sight of the past Hogwarts women and female Veela, they became silent.

Anna caught sight of her ex-boyfriend and snarled, she was still in her Veela form as she helped her sister stand.

"Ezra? How come that girl looks like you?" the head boys Jarred and Hydrus asked their fellow head. "I have no clue who you're on about,"

They were about to point to René who was whining, "…everything always happens to me, **always**, people need to get their facts straight, Hogwarts being safe my foot! 'Oh come to Hogwarts René, Veela are rare René, Hogwarts is safe René, blah blaah blaaaah, 'I think not Maxine, stupid fate, stupid karma, stupid…"

Anna passed Jarred and growled, he stared at her longingly but she didn't give him a second glance, "I think we should get you some chocolate, you're still pale," Anna said to Rene.

Within minutes they were inside the kitchens eating lots of different kinds of chocolate, Anna was eating dark chocolate which she dipped in milk chocolate, drinking a glass of melted chocolate, René was running around eating every sugary substance she could find, she was in the middle of a sugar rush.

Just then, the door opened, and in walked Shaundré, "gasp! You're eating chocolate?"

Anna guiltily licked her hands, "we sowi,"

"It's alright, ooh let's make a mini chocolate factory!"

"Oh yes!" said Anna as Keshni entered.

None of them noticed that René was not in the right state of mind as she crawled out of the room, and nobody saw her leave.

Slowly she stood, full of adrenaline, then she raced off, not knowing where she was going, in a minute she was out the castle doors on the grounds. She saw a hill and despite wearing a dress she rolled down it, as she fell at the end, she laughed loudly until she saw the forest.

"A forest? Ooooohh!" René exclaimed, standing and skipping towards it,

Fred watched her from the great hall windows in confusion, "what does she think she's doing?"

George shrugged as he stuffed a chocolate frog in his mouth and continued to stare at Emily.

"Some girl thing or what not."

Fred frowned, "does she know about its inhabitants?"

"Hmm, I'm sorry what?" George asked,

"René is walking into the forest, alone,"

George shrugged, "she's a Veela, she can take care of herself, maybe she wanted to take a break from that possessive sister of hers, number 3 on the top ten,"

"Mm," Fred mumbled standing up.

"-and the pixie was sad, so she cried, and then the prince pixie realized he loved her but it was too late, she wandered off only to be killed by a hungry dog who ate her savagely, the pixie cried himself into despair and died, but they came back as ghosts and lived happily ever after in death, the end… whatcha think?" René asked the large bullfrog at the edge of the forest.

"*croak*"

"Yeah, but hey, they got to be together eventually,"

"*croak*"

"Alright, tell them I said hi!"

"*croak*"

"You too,"

The bullfrog turned and hopped away.

Rene was still in the wrong state of mind, absently, she walked into the forest.

But then she caught a familiar scent, "hmmm, must be the forest…"

She walked deeper until she was in a large clearing. Then she sat down. Everything was so peaceful.

Then she heard a voice a kilometer away,

"Now where do you think you're off to? Your fur is white! It'll get muddy!"

There was a bark and a creature ran faster.

"Stop! Sheesh, dogs can run…"

Suddenly, René didn't feel so safe; she stood up and pulled out her wand.

She still wasn't thinking straight though.

Then she saw a wolf, with the whitest fur and the most silver eyes.

Immediately she dropped her wand.

"PUPPY!"

She was about to walk forward to pet it when at that moment, she was pinned to the ground and the wolf was growling down at her, getting ready to bite her head off…

Something wasn't right. Anna put down her chocolate and looked around for her sister. She couldn't see her.

"SHIT!" Anna jumped up, "what's wrong?" Shaundré asked worriedly.

Anna was hyperventilating. Keshni walked towards her carefully.

"Sweetie calm down, what's wrong?"

"René! She's petrified, I can feel it!"

"Oh shit!"Shaundré said, discarding her chocolate.

"I can't smell her in the castle!" Anna said

"Neither can I,"

"Not a trace,"

"Check for vibrations,"

The girls couldn't feel her anywhere.

They pulled off their rings so that they could sense better.

"Use telepathy!"

"Oh yes!"

All Veela can communicate through telepathy, but if René was not thinking about talking, they wouldn't be able to talk.

'_René?! Where are you?"_

Silence…

'_Anna? I'm in the forest… I think someone's coming…'_

Anna and the girls instantly ran out the door, and in second's they were in the great hall.

Jarred saw Anna come in, "Anna what's wrong?!"

He asked, very worried, she acted like she couldn't hear him but quietly she mumbled René…

Sprinting rapidly ahead of the girls she got into the forest, for a moment. She thought that she saw a woman but she ignored it, then she saw a sight that stopped her heart- there was a huge wolf about to snap her sisters head off.

Quickly, she ran into the wolf sending him skidding back, René seemed dreamy and unfazed,

"Is this an act? Like as in twilight?" she asked.

"René! He was about to kill you!"

"Huh?"

Anna smacked her head, for a genius, René really was idiotic sometimes.

Then, she smelled something.

She sniffed once, still the same.

She sniffed twice; she knew who the scent belonged to.

She sniffed once more, and she was certain who the scent belonged to.

"Ah, I wondered when we'd meet again cousin."

The wolf growled, and then Anna sported the genetic Malfoy smirk.

"What's the matter my dearest Draco? Isn't it normally the big bad wolf that frightened little red?"

Draco lunged at Anna and Anna pulled off her necklace just in time to sink her claws into him, he yelped but the wounds healed right away.

Draco pounced on Anna and bit her arm fiercely.

Shaundré and Keshni were there and pulling necklaces off and hauling Draco off her.

"Noooo, he's just a puppy!"

Anna took the chance to get her wand out, and at that moment Hermione appeared from behind the trees,

"Draco Lucius Malfoy when I get my hands on you I swear-"

She stopped and looked at the fight in front of her.

"Ooooh, I wanna look like her!" René said pointing at Veela Anna, pulling off a ring on her left hand, instantly, all her Veela qualities where there and she was clapping on the floor with her legs crossed under her.

Hermione yelped as a girl with wings and claws and fangs appeared near her feet.

Rene jumped as the girl was invisible to her and now she was standing next to her.

"Who are you?" she asked, flying high into a tree

"You don't know me? I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" Hermione called to René who was slowly coming down.

"René, René Malfoy…"

Hermione frowned, "as in Draco Malfoy's cousin?"

There was a snarl as Draco cracked a girl's neck.

Hermione was mortified.

Draco was killing them.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY PUT HER DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

His Veela side wanted to comply, it really did, and it wanted Hermione happy, not furious.

Alas, his pure hatred for his cousin was enough for Malfoy to temporarily override Mr. Veela.

Anna yelped as she felt her neck snap, but with Veela magic, it immediately healed only to be wrenched out again, she was losing consciousness.

Hermione pulled out her wand and tried to form a Protego barrier, but they were Veela's. No spell could hold them like this.

"Rene! Go!" Anna yelled helplessly, Draco was a male Veela, and a very strong one at that, the situation was inevitable.

But René had had quite enough of this bullshit, the Veela side had finally disposed of the sugar in her blood and she was in the proper mind.

She heard her sister yell and that was it; nobody messes with a Malfoy, even if it was Malfoy messing with her.

She marched forward bravely, fully aware that Draco could clearly kill her.

Hermione looked at the girl in horror, was she insane? But then she realized the situation was much like the one she was in this morning.

"René! Get back here!" she started but stopped when René grabbed Draco by the tail and flung him ten meters in the air, he yelped and growled scarily as he came down to earth, at that moment René caught his neck and slammed him into the ground. Then she picked him up with one hand and flung him across the clearing into one of the large, hard forest trees.

Draco yelped and got up.

"I told you Malfoy, even when I wasn't a Veela; I could beat you in a fist fight any day,"

'_Wanna bet on that cousin?' _Draco thought,

"Why certainly! 450 galleon's to the winner,"

'_What? Can you hear me?'_

Rene rolled her eyes, "Malfoy, we are Veela, I reckon you found out today so I'll make it real simple, Veela can hear other Veela's thoughts if both Veela's have some sort of connection and their minds are open, secondly, I don't know if you know this or what but even if you wanted to, you can't kill me or Anna,"

Draco growled, '_and why the bloody hell not?'_

Rene stared at him for a moment.

"Because we're blood Draco."

'_What?'_

"you and I are related very closely, we have the same blood, no matter what happens, nothing can change that, you may wish to kill me but its impossible for you to actually carry that out, you see, Veela are protective creatures, you may not know this yet but subconsciously, you see me as your daughter as I'm younger than you are. You can kick me, punch me, stab me to death, but if you see someone else doing it, you'll kill them,"

'_Yeah right, as if I'd try to protect you, how dumb do you think I am?'_

"Pretty dumb, also, you see dearest Mione over there? Yeah, she's your mate, you see me as a daughter, and so I would see her as a partial mother,"

'_You're insane,'_

"No, I'm phyco, and don't question me, I know what I'm talking about!"

Anna groaned as her bones snapped back into place, Keshni was pushing the bones in her wrist back into place and Shaundré was regaining consciousness.

'_How would you know? You're only sixteen_,'

"That's completely off the topic! Also, I'm seventeen!"

'_No, you will be seventeen on the twenty fourth of October,'_

"That doesn't count! It's a month Malfoy!"

Hermione just stood there watching the little display in confusion,

"Let me get this straight, you see me as a mother, Draco as a father, and he sees you as a daughter?"

Rene looked at Hermione,

"Yes, subconsciously but you need to know that since you're his mate, I will be constantly trying to protect you and I will do anything to keep y'all together."

"Oh…"

"Ha ha, hey Malfoy, are we fighting or what?"

'_No, Granger looks just about ready to kill me, if I kill you, she'll kill me,'_

Just then Fred Weasley emerged from the trees and Anna was up standing in front of her sister.

"Bloody hell woman! Why are you everywhere?" Fred asked pointing at Anna

"I wouldn't be everywhere if you weren't following us!" Anna retorted.

"Okay I admit, I saw her run into the forest so I followed, big deal, I never do anything,"

Anna clenched her teeth, and Fred rolled his eyes,

"You can put those away now doll," he gestured Anna's claws and fangs.

Fred couldn't see Hermione and Hermione couldn't see Fred.

"Walking into a forest alone is my business and my business alone weasel!" René said with a sneer.

"Ah, definitely a feisty little Malfoy aren't you?" Fred laughed. Shaundré and Keshni stood beside René.

"And look! We have our own little Crabbe and Goyle!" Fred burst out in laughter.

Draco was growing annoyed at Fred and made to walk towards him. Hermione was confused. Rene said weasel, meaning it was a Weasley, but which one?

Anna and Draco seemed to call a non-verbal truce for the moment as they both began to lunge at Fred.

"No wait! I can handle this on my own!"

The two stopped.

"And how are you going to do that sweetheart?"

Rene growled. "Do not call me sweetheart."

"Oooooh, this Gryffindor is petrified! Hint honey, Gryffindor's are extremely brave,"

Anna looked at Rene, Draco looked at Fred.

Just at that moment there was a weird sound in the air. And then in the midst of them, a male Veela swooped in- He was in the middle of a conversation back in the great hall but his wings acted at its own accord, trying to reunite with his blood relations.

"-What in the-?" Ezra stopped, around him stood four female vela's human and a wolf.

What really confused him was that one of them was an exact replica of himself.

He walked towards a speechless René, who also walked toward him and at the same time both yelled,

"MY HAIR!"

Ezra was confused, was this an illusion? Or some sort of weird mirror because right now, the image before him was too short and feminine to be himself.

Both of them made to touch their hair at the same time.

Fred stood there gaping like a fish.

Anna was looking at René then Ezra, back to René then to Ezra.

Keshni was smirking at them.

Shaundré was pointing at Ezra then to René mumbling something

Draco's jaw was dropped so low that he wondered whether he had lost his perfect Malfoy manners in his wolf form.

Hermione could see Ezra as he was in his Veela form.

She was fanning herself trying to understand what was happening.

Then at that moment they heard a pop. Draco's parents were standing there with a house elf holding their hands. That's when all hell broke loose…

Rene poked Ezra hard in the eye, he screamed, and realizing that Ezra was not an illusion René screamed too.

George appeared from between the trees and saw the twins and his own confused one.

Anna was screaming too, realizing that she had another sibling.

Draco suddenly started whining and his mother looked at the wolf in a confused manner, but when she realized it was her baby she rushed forward.

Then Draco turned into a normal wizard, and then five meter wings shot out of his back.

He was completely naked and Hermione shrieked as his mother pulled off a hairclip and black wings shot out of her back, with the addition of Lucius who pulled off a brooch, they completely covered their son.

Unfortunately, before his wings shot out, Rene had turned to run away from Ezra and saw something personal of Draco's.

She screamed a piercing scream and collapsed on her brother who also fell back as he did not see her falling.

Keshni was not bothered as she knew how horrible it was to change back from being a wolf and she had seen many males do it before.

Shaundré ran behind a tree to vomit and Fred somehow got out of his trance and pulled René from Ezra.

Anna saw this and growled, but René gained consciousness at the moment, and shrieked and in the rush ended up hiding behind her twin brother who was just as confused as she was.

George gaped at René and Ezra and pointed as Ezra crossed his arms and raised a brow,

"What's the matter? You act like you've never seen a twin before!"

Draco somehow managed to move his wings to cover his regions along with his parents as they made a barrier around him, but the damage was already done as René was covering her eyes and running around occasionally hitting a tree or two screaming,

"My eyes! What have they done to deserve this cruelty! I'm *hits a tree* ouch! Blind!"

Lucius had suddenly realized his son was a Veela like him, and face palmed himself, he was supposed to tell Draco about it earlier but with the war going on it slipped his mind.

Narcissa stroked her son's silk soft hair.

Draco saw Hermione cover her eyes and run behind a tree, he felt a piece of his heart tear, he felt rejected.

Hermione fell unconscious as a pain that was not her own hit her heart. She was blushing as she fainted…

With a flick of his wand, Lucius summoned Draco's designer clothes, and Narcissa flicked her wand so that he was in the stylish designer outfit.

Draco paid this no attention as his Veela side had kicked in and sensed his mate's current distress. He stood and ran around the tree with his wings and parents' following to find Hermione clutching her heart in a fetal position, blush gone; he ran and scooped her up.

"Well duh-"Fred began,

"Of course we've seen-"George continued

"a-"Fred said

"Twin," George ended.

Rene ran towards the castle, followed by Keshni, Shaundré and Anna.

Ezra followed, wanting to know more about his new found sister and Fred followed, not wanting his new found interest to slip away.

"René,"

"Go away weasel!"

"No Malfoy! We need to talk!"

"Piss off! I don't know you so leave me alone!"

"Why are Malfoy's such stuck ups?!"

At that point Anna had had enough and she head slammed both Fred and George onto the ground.

They both lost feeling in their legs.

Fred scowled, "just because you're heartless doesn't mean that we have to be legless!"

"My sister's not heartless!"

George rolled his eyes, "yeah, and you're not a Veela,"

Ezra raised a brow, "what do you want with her?"

Fred raised his upper half, "that's hers and my business,"

Ezra turned to leave and the other girls turned as well.

Rene stopped and turned back, "guys I feel guilty,"

"For what?" Keshni asked.

"I can't leave them here,"

Anna grabbed her sister and began to pull her along, "Rene, I'm not allowing you to touch them,"

"But what if they die of hypothermia and come back as ghosts just to haunt us!"

Shaundré clucked her tongue, "Rene, shut up! You think too much,"

"Says the head girl!"

"May I remind you that you're also one?"

Rene whined.

"I don't think too much! I don't! I don't! I don't! I just don't want these doof brains to die on my account! You may as well call me a bloody death eater if we leave them out here to die! What if their legs are broken and in their last moments of life somebody that is not us finds them and they frame us for being guilty and we are sent to Azkaban! Azkaban! Guys the place is filled with Dementors! Hundreds and thousands of them! And we'll be tortured because these idiots might possibly scream bloody murder!"

She took a deep breath and looked up at the curious eyes.

Keshni poked Shaundré slowly and softly mumbled, "I think she finally cracked…"

"Oh fine, "Ezra exclaimed,

Rene looked at him quizzically as he walked forward, "on one condition that both of us get to the bottom of this twin situation, deal?"

"Deal!" René smiled.

Ezra grabbed Fred and threw him over his shoulder.

"Aw mate! Be gentle! This is dragon skin leather!"

Anna sighed and hoisted George into her arms.

"Oi mate, I always told you I was gonna get the girl!" George howled in laughter at his own pun.

"Don't make me drop you!" Anna yelled, at George.

Once they were safely back in the castle, Ezra walked off towards a bench to drop Fred.

He was startled when Fred jumped out of arms.

"Thanks mate! I really didn't want to walk all that way,"

Ezra growled, still in Veela form as were many others in the great hall.

Instead of going after the twit, he faced his sister.

"Oh my god! I have a twin! I need to know everything about you!" René exclaimed dragging her brother off.

They passed his friends and they ogled.

"The -the-they an-and- him and he-her are t-twins?"

"Yes we are, now if you excuse me, my sister and I were in the middle of a catch-up, see ya!"

And then the two talked, occasionally dodging a girl or two that began professing their love for Ezra.

Anna entered carrying George and she shrieked when he jumped off happily walking away.

Jarred approached Anna angrily.

"Annalie Malfoy! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "It's called walking, now don't talk to me, your voice annoys the daylights out of my ears."

Jarred seared as he watched Anna walk up to Emily.

"You are my mate, Anna. And whether you like it or not, you _will_ forgive me."

Draco silently carried Hermione up to their room, checked for injuries, fretted over a scratch on her arm, healed it quickly, tucked her under the blanked, kissed her forehead, brushed hair off her face, closed the room door, placed a muffliato so she wouldn't hear him talk and then walked up to his parents.

There was a moment of complete silence.

"Did you know?" Draco began.

Narcissa shot a glance at her husband.

She gave him a look that plainly said 'tell him'

He sent the same look back.

She gave him a harsher glare and he cowered.

He drew a breath and turned to Draco.

"Draco, your mother and I are both full Veela so we knew that you would definitely be a Veela. We did plan on telling you, but we were so caught up in the war that it slipped our minds…"

Draco raised a perfect brow and gave his father a pointed look.

"Oh sweetheart, that doesn't matter, you found her-your mate! I'm going to have a daughter!"

Draco was in awe of how calm his parents were.

"Oh yes oh I do hope she's clever cissy!" Lucius said.

Draco laughed a little.

"Oh she's a genius alright,"

"And she has a lot of hair right? I would love to comb a girl's hair! I still have the brushes my mother used on my hair! "Narcissa exclaimed in a school girl tone.

"Oh she definitely has hair, as wild as fire,"

"Does she read? Please say yes!" Lucius said excitedly.

"Oh yes father, she definitely reads, she's practically a walking talking library,"

"She's sweet right?"

"As any dirigible plum,"

"I can't wait to meet her!"

"Me too! Who is she?!"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

There was silence. They knew Hermione granger. She had been tortured in their own home.

"She is going to hate us Lucius…" Narcissa whispered.

"Hermione granger…" Lucius murmured.

"Don't even think of her as a mudblood father," Draco said.

Lucius's head snapped up.

"Draco I am way past blood status. It's just that, it's a… honor to have her as a daughter in-law!"

Narcissa looked at Lucius. "Lucius, the girl hates us! She was tortured in our own home and we did nothing to stop it!"

Lucius studied his mate.

"If she hated us then why was she the only reason we missed judgment of a Dementors kiss?"

Narcissa couldn't answer that.

Instead she walked over to Draco and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"My baby boy! He's getting married! To a wonderful woman! So proud! My Draco! My little Draco!"

Soon Lucius was also hugging the most important people in his life.

Hermione reeled back the extendable ear that she constantly kept in her pocket. She heard the conversation and a tear of joy fell. In all honesty, she was frightened that they would hate her, now she felt happy that she was accepted, and she slept.

"Can we see her?" Narcissa asked, all of them still had to stay in Veela form so they could see each other.

"Yes, but she is asleep, do not wake her,"

Then he led his parents to their room, he knew that his father wouldn't do anything, otherwise he wouldn't have let the male man near his mate.

He opened the door and they shuffled as quietly as they could into the room with their huge wings. Narcissa crept up to the girl and smiled at her peaceful expression. Draco sat on the bed, stroking Hermione's hair. Lucius was standing next to his wife and also smiling at the peaceful girl, in Veela law, because Hermione was young, they would see her from now on as a daughter even when the two married. In other words, Hermione was unknowingly related to the lot.

Narcissa looked at the glove on Hermione's hand. She knew the Bellatrix wound was probably under there.

'_Poor darling,_ 'she thought, but she nor any other person in the room except Hermione knew what was really happening under the glove…

**A/N: Sooooooooooooo, what ya think? I really wanna know! PLEASE REVIEW! It is kind of a motivation to see that someone actually read and reviewed, it's like you care, so please review, it is greatly appreciated!**

**Ra Ra**


End file.
